Shades of Grey
by DragonStorm85
Summary: One-shot/drabble collection. The world was not fixed in simply black and white. Decisions are made and choices realized. Still, that did not make Tenten's position in Oto any less disturbing. Or the defining lines between good and bad any less blurry.
1. Survival of the Fittest

**Theme**: Caught Red Handed  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Orochimaru  
**Pairing(s)**: None.  
**Warning(s)**: None... really.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetryal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community.  
**Dedicated to**: its_game_time on LJ

As soon as the crowd began to form, she knew there would be no hiding it. Not with the blood still staining her hands. With the body still warm and fresh from the kill. It had not been Tenten's intention to end the bastard's life, but there had been no choice. Survive, or die at his hands. Those had been her options. And while it certainly would have brought an end to her misery as Orochimaru's unwilling prisoner - minion? - there were a lot of things that the kunoichi still had to accomplish before that final mission.

So in the split-second that the young shinobi had pulled out the kunai and made to slash at her throat, she made a decision. The results, of which, stretched out before her like a melted painting. Inch by careful inch, the Genin's blood crawled outwards with each passing second until it drained out into the grate nearby. Doing as they intended, she supposed.

There were a lot of deaths in Oto, after all. The entire floor of the base would be covered in blood if they did not have an outlet.

And then all thought seemed to drain away with it as well as Tenten felt a heavy hand press down on her shoulder. _His_ hand, she knew. Because there could be no mistaking the deadly aura that surrounded the man. No other way to read the reactions of those that circled around her. Like the two who shared his title, a legendary shinobi like him simply held a presence that could not be ignored. One that was to be feared by all who resided within the village.

"It's good to see you're coming along in your training," he said -- Although to her, it sounded more like "It's so good that you're adapting to Oto-life so easily." -- And then he was gone, just as quickly as he had appeared.

Tenten was not sure which one was worse.

That night was the first time she had been allowed to sleep in her quarters unattended.


	2. Working Out the Kinks

**Theme**: Accidents Happen  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mentions of Yakushi Kabuto  
**Pairing(s)**: None.  
**Warning(s)**: None... really.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetryal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community. Inspired by Episode 138 of Naruto Shippuuden.  
**Dedicated to**: its_game_time on LJ

When she opened her eyes, Tenten found herself in the base's infirmary. Or what could possibly pass as one when the entire complex was hidden underground. -- It was not much by normal standards, but considering what they had to work with, it was still fairly impressive. -- After all, the kunoichi had been there enough times to recognize it almost instantly by heart. But it was not the familiar shadows playing across the ceiling that tipped her off. Nor was it the distinct smell of sterile instruments that flowed with each inhaled breath. No. What confirmed her suspicions about where she was, even before she had opened her eyes, had been the steady beep of the heart monitor beside the bed. A constant rhythm that reached even the dark corners of her clouded conscious.

It was the only indication that Tenten was still alive, and she clung to the sound like a lifeline. Because it meant that she had not died during their last spar. That she had survived one more day.

Barely, she wordlessly reminded herself, closing her eyes to the world for a brief moment until the wave of nausea passed. And then the kunoichi was glancing about, taking in her surroundings to assess the full situation. The first shift of movement brought attention to the oxygen mask strapped over her mouth and nose. Which accounted for the strange pressure over her chin and cheeks. And then came a searing pain centered at the base of her neck. One that seemed to send a small spasm through her entire nervous system. Expected, the kunoichi supposed. Especially when you come within a hair of get hit by lightning.

When the discomfort subsided enough, the young woman continued her silent assessment. Only to see a dark shadow approaching from the other side of the room. Kabuto, she had initially thought. This was his sanctuary, after all. Second only to the laboratories where he conducted his many experimentations. -- That was a place Tenten hoped and prayed she would _never_ wake up in. -- But instead of seeing the good doctor's be-speckled face, the kunoichi's mind registered Sasuke's silhouette coming into view. With a few notable sheets of paper in his grip.

"You know... he hates it when you go through his files," she said softly, chuckling with a rasp and a few coughs.

Sasuke merely fixed her with a neutral expression. His usual default in most situations, the kunoichi discovered.

He wanted to be like that? Fine. She could be serious too. "What does it say?"

"...Mild nerve damage." And Tenten watched wordlessly as his eyes flickered skeptically at what she could only guess were some really nasty looking injuries that she had sustained. "Nothing he believes can't be restored."

"Mm." Moving as little as possible, the kunoichi nodded in understanding. There was hope for recovery. There was a chance that they could continue with their plans as scheduled. All was not lost just yet. There was still reason for Tenten not to regret her decision to help him.

And in that instance, the air flowing into the mask became all too stifling. The strap keeping it in place all too restricting. But even more so was how heavy her arm felt when she made to remove it. Like lead weights pressing down on every single muscle of her arm. Her hand. Right down to the very tip of her fingers as they slide the plastic dome away from Tenten's nose and mouth -- and the kunoichi felt her eye twitch at the small glimpse of the damage she got from the look of her hand -- so that she could speak clearly. Could breathe in something fresh instead of artificial before speaking. "So... That was Kirin."

As expected, the Uchiha averted his eyes elsewhere and avoided her gaze. Which translated out to embarrassment. And perhaps... guilt. Although she suspected he would never admit to it.

A moment passed -- a slow inhale and exhale of breath -- before Tenten ventured forth for an answer. "It was stronger than you anticipated... wasn't it?"

Another breath. Another instance before he nodded in confirmation.

"...Well. Now we know for next time." To which the young shinobi could only snap his attention back on her with a look that seemed to be a mix of disbelief, surprise, and... a bit of respect.

Because that was what spars were for. To develop and map out a technique to perfection before the could be put into use in the field. Or in this case, in vengeance.


	3. Experiment Gone Right

**Theme**: Wrong Place, Wrong Time  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Yakushi Kabuto; brief mentions of Temari, Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke  
**Pairing(s)**: None.  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetryal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community.  
**Dedicated to**: its_game_time on LJ

"Why me?"

It had always been a question in the back of her mind. Even now when the reasons and logic behind such a decision did not matter as much as the end results. Because there had never been any rationality or cause behind the act of capturing her that night. No previous indication that her capture and imprisonment would be of any benefit to the Village of Sound. Not for getting too close to the borders of Ta. Because there had been no show of potential. There could not have been. After all, the first time he had seen Tenten was during the Chuunin Exams. Where she had been easily defeated by Temari of Suna. And that had been nearly three years ago. Without any contact or opportunity for him to see her progress through her training. There was no way he could have known...

Although, it was no secret that Orochimaru had spies posted everywhere in the known shinobi world. And the kunoichi was a lot stronger than she used to be.

"Well?" she pressed on, the crease in her brow deepening just a fraction more. To which the shinobi only paused in his study to peer up at her with a steady gaze. One that she had seen several times before.

Tenten never liked it when Kabuto looked at her like that. It made her feel as if she were one of his corpses too, spayed out across the examination table for him to poke and prod at while he gathered his information. That he was giving her the exact same sort of attention to detail as he did to those failed experiments. And it was that thought that usually had the kunoichi meeting the good doctor's steady gaze with a hard stare of her own.

She was not a failed experiment.

"No reason in particular."

Narrowing her eyes, Tenten stepped around the counter and leaned in to almost table level to catch the medic's attention. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I needed bodies, and you were within distance," he finally said, touching his middle finger to the frame to push the glasses further up along the bridge of his nose, "It was a decision made on a whim."

Familiar words, she realized. And could only straighten her stance in disbelief at the concept. At the idea that there was no rationality behind her capture. No logic or thought behind the choice to do so. She had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Certainly, none of them had expected things to turn out like this, with her as a subordinate to one of the most feared men in the shinobi world. Or that she would be allied with the traitorous Uchiha in order to bring such a man and his empire to ruin. "So... _you_ made the order to bring me in?"

"I suppose so," Kabuto mused, "Although... in the end, it seems we got more than we bargained for, hm?"

Truly, indeed. She was not a failed experiment.


	4. Yin and Yang

**Theme**: Unfortunate Stain  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mentions of Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru  
**Pairing(s)**: None.  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetryal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community.  
**Dedicated to**: its_game_time on LJ

As she began the process of cleaning off the instruments and clearing away the evidence -- specifically the ink mixture -- the kunoichi could not help but occasionally glance over to where he sat in the far corner of the room. And took note of the way the young shinobi seemed to constantly trace his fingers over the freshly marked skin with a mix of disdain and interest. Typical behavior for Uchiha Sasuke, she supposed... if there were anything typical about placing sealing tattoos into a person's skin. But there had been every chance for him to change his mind and back down from receiving the permanent etchings.

Then again, he was never one to back down from anything once the decision was made.

If Tenten had to make a guess about it, she would pit his focus on the fact that the specially made ink had been infused with a few ounces of her own blood. Not that the kunoichi believed he viewed her to be beneath him and thus unworthy of even having a single drop of blood reside within his body. But the young man was so proud of his family heritage. Of his precious and barely surviving clan.

"Don't worry, the girls will still think you're just as cute as you were before," she teased, in the same flat, sarcastic sort of tone that had slowly become their default in regards to each other -- Because while Tenten did know to fear his strength and what Sasuke would be able to do to her should she step too far out of line, the kunoichi was still not afraid to put him in his place every once in a while as well -- And then paused just long enough to consider the thought before voicing it. "In fact, they'd probably still squeal at the sight of you even if the tattoo had been on your face."

The only reaction he felt inclined to give was a hard glare. Also typical behavior, although it was hardly as threatening as it could have been if it were directed at most anyone else. Such was the benefit of time and purpose that existed between them.

"It was necessary," she said more seriously, returning to the thorough process of erasing every trace of their presence there, "And you agreed."

"...I know."

"If you want to retain your speed, you can't be held down by having to carry around heavy slabs of sharp metal," she added with a scoff, "Trust me, you wouldn't be able to perform half of your roster if you had to carry around a scroll like I do."

"I _know_."

Here, the kunoichi turned and looked straight at his shadowed form in the far corner to make sure he understood the point. "And if you bind the seals to your forearms like you did in Kiri, there's a chance your opponent could rip them off before you even get to use them."

With a soft gruff of annoyance, the young Uchiha snapped his gaze to her. And for a brief instance, she caught the flare of the Sharingan flash across his irises. A silent threat and a wordless command for her to stop pushing the matter. Otherwise their calm and tolerant existence would be thrown out the window in favor of a more physical solution to his current source of irritation. That was enough of a warning for her. And for a while the two simply remained and worked in perfect stillness... until Tenten broke the silence once more.

"It can always be removed afterwards..."

"...I... I know."

"...By the way, there was another reason why we couldn't apply your blood to the ink in my tattoos," she stared, her voice notably softer and quieter than before.

To which he only quirked a brow in her general direction, disinterested but still listening.

"You blood's AB positive, a universal receiver," the kunoichi explained, "My blood is B positive... any drop of your blood in the ink and my body would reject the seal."

Ironic, she thought. The one whose blood would receive most any type to remain alive chose to isolate himself from the word for the sake of a nearly impossible goal. And the one whose blood could only tolerate a limited number of sources to replenish any lost stores craved to be taken out of the shadows of obscurity. But perhaps that was why the two of them worked so well together. Why they seemed to compliment each other in both style and personality.

"Funny how that works, huh?"

"...Yeah. Funny."


	5. Whatever It Takes

**Theme**: Dirty Little Secret  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mentions of Morino Ibiki, Orochimaru, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Pairing(s)**: None.  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetryal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community.  
**Dedicated to**: its_game_time on LJ

"I need you to do me a favor."

It was a lot to even ask, she knew. Ever since his defection from the village -- before even that, probably -- Uchiha Sasuke had only looked out for his own well-being. Had moved forward with his own goals in mind. Ambitions that centered around vengeance and cruelty. To propose that he do otherwise after spending years living in such a manner would be considered foolish, bordering on suicidal. And even after the words left her mouth, the kunoichi could feel the icy chill of his eyes scanning over her turned back. But Tenten was never one to back down from anything and there was reason behind every single one of her actions. She knew that. And so did he. Which was, she assumed, probably the main factor as to why she was still standing.

"After this is over and I return to the village, they'll ask me a lot of questions."

Still, there was no denying the hint of annoyance in the crease of his brows. Or in the downward turn of his lips. His time was precious to him, after all. And although she had managed to gain a few ounces of respect for all of the work she had endured on his behalf, he was not about to show sympathy or restraint if she ended up wasting it.

"You're ready to deal with Ibiki," the shinobi stated, his tone fairly even, although she could hear little flecks of irritation at bringing this matter up, "We made sure of that."

"It's not him I'm worried about."

A contingency plan had been mapped out carefully. Training to deal with Ibiki and his interrogation mentions had been the first step in a long line of scenarios and possibilities she would have to deal with once Tenten returned to the village after so long an absence. Every question had an answer. And every possible surprise had been anticipated. The two had spent a number of nights hypothesizing the events, working well into the night and sometimes through the morning for a course of action to follow. Because absolutely nothing could go wrong. Not if they intended on going through with their plans until the end.

"A few years ago when Konoha was still undergoing repairs after the Chuunin Exams, there was this old man who supposedly wanted to blow up the village."

Something that had been a small shock to them all. After the surprise attack from both Sound ans Sand during the final rounds of the Chuunin Exams, they had been so careful and diligent on who were allowed to enter the village. Yet, still, the old man had been able to sneak past their defenses with little problems.

"In the end, it was all just an elaborate game he wanted to play before dying," she continued, "But that's not the point."

Turning to Sasuke, she found herself faced with a familiar look of irritation. And perhaps a bit of impatience as the young shinobi lifted a brow. 'Get to the point,' it said, something she was more than glad to do. But the story and explanation had been a necessary endeavour if he was to understand her point.

"Naruto befriended this man." -- His eyes shifted at the name, and she tried her best not to take note of it or give any indication that she had seen the brief flash of emotion that flared to life in his irises. -- "And despite not remembering anything that might reveal his plans, ANBU searched through Naruto's memories just in case."

A long process, if she remembered correctly, but a probing and effective one for its purpose. A weak minded individual would never be able to hide secrets from them. At the same time, a particularly guarded mind would only raise further suspicion.

"Which means that even if I get past Ibiki, they could still do the same to me and discover everything."

And then all of their hard work and preparation would have been for nothing. Their plan rested solely on the fact that no one could know of its conception and development. Not with so many factors to consider and so many ways that things could go horribly wrong. Too many uncertainties laying in wait just around the corner. Because even the best laid plans could fall prey to ruin. And they could not trust to luck. Could not risk placing their trust in the hope that something would not interfere with their goals.

"I need you to place a seal on my memories."

Sasuke snapped his head in her direction at that, brows furrowed deeper than their usual passive disdain. "Is that even possible?"

"Not only is it possible, it's been done before," the kunoichi assured him. And paused just long enough to stress her next words. "By Orochimaru."

"...Anko."

"If we're gonna go through with things as planned, I need you to do this."

On the surface, she was not asking for much. A simple seal to lock her memories and keep them hidden away, even from herself if need be. Not permanently, but long enough to escape detection. Something she knew him to be more than capable of executing. Sasuke was far better skilled than she ever was or would be, after all. That was why he had been chosen to be Orochimaru's next vessel. Before her capture and permanent residence at Oto, Tenten had never understood why the Snake Lord Sannin had gone to so much trouble in order to secure the young Uchiha as one when the period of possession only lasted for three years. Now, however, she could see why.

Sasuke held the potential to make the Fushi Tensei permanent.

But it would mean that he would be forced to dig through Orochimaru's trapped subconscious in order gain the knowledge of how to complete the jutsu. And although that had been the main reason why Tenten hesitated in asking -- it was enough to have Orochimaru residing within the same body, and a constant struggle to keep his soul caged, she knew; sorting through the man's memory would only make it more difficult on him -- there was no other option.

"...Fine," the young man finally said, avoiding her gaze while he turned and walked away, "Until then, keep to the schedule."

"Of course."

And as the shinobi disappeared into the shadows of the corridor, she could not help but take notice of how his eyes seemed to gleam in the darkness, probing with crystal clarity when they glance back in her direction. Or how much their sharpness resembled Orochimaru's own gaze when he would watch her intently from his hidden perch.


	6. Into the Lion's Den

**Theme**: Blind Date  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Yakushi Kabuto; brief mentions of Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke  
**Pairing(s)**: None.  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetryal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community.  
**Dedicated to**: its_game_time on LJ

'Be prepared.'

All throughout the night and well into the morning, the warning -- Kabuto's warning -- had echoed in her mind relentlessly. What it meant did not matter as much as the way that he had said it, mockingly and with a hidden sort of glee at knowing something she did not. Because the note of caution itself had been unnecessary. Ever since her imprisonment, it had been one long string of preparation after another. Of testing the limits of her skills and intelligence. Of seeing just how well she was at utilizing those traits to come out of their experiments alive. And she did come out of alive. Every single time.

After all, Tenten was a survivor.

No, she did not need the word of warning as caution had become a daily necessity in her life, now. Especially where Orochimaru's intentions were concerned. The fact that the _good doctor_ had given her one after all these weeks (months?) of nothing but salves and serums that came with the aftermath only meant that today's round of testing would be particularly brutal if not trying. And the kunoichi could only imagine what that would entail.

So, for the time being, Tenten settled on enjoying the peace and quiet of her cell. The bed roll was as thin paper against her back and conditions were poor, even by prison standards. But it was a reprieve nonetheless from her duties as Kabuto's latest guinea pig. And she would take that small luxury any day.

Such sentiments were not meant to last, though, as the jingle of keys brought the kunoichi out of her hazy daydreams. Back to a reality she desperately wanted to wake from as the resounding slide of the lock moving out of place clanged like the final nail in her coffin.

A host of guards quickly filed in behind the medic one by one and surrounded her. Or rather, enclosed her in with a semi-circle of a wall comprised of their bodies. Thus proving that they were every bit as capable of learning from their mistakes. Because in their first encounter, they had underestimated Tenten's ability to use virtually anything as a weapon and a means to escape. Even something as commonly simple as a fork. -- An all too ordinary tool for a seemingly ordinary soldier of the Leaf -- A sore spot in their collective prides and something they no doubt resented, she suspected as the kunoichi was pulled up from where she rested on the bedroll with a hard jerk. And then promptly shoved chest-first against the nearest wall to be searched and stripped if necessary. Then came the chains and blindfold. Precautions, she was sure, to make certain that the kunoichi would never be able to learn her way around the base before she could be fully trusted with the information.

If she could be trusted at all.

But they should have known. For a shinobi, there was more than one way to see, More than one way to learn. The echo of the cell door as it opened and closed was telling of just how far the corridors stretched. Miles and miles, Tenten would guess. A thousand halls to explore. A thousand ways to get lost. And slowly but surely, she would learn them all before her time was done. The soft thud of their footsteps told of tightly packed earth. The shift in the sound every few feet indicated patches of rock and stone. Yet still they walked on and on. A left here, a right there. All the while, time ticked on, seconds passing like hours. Minutes like days while Tenten silently counted out the steps between every turn. Until the echo of their feet ceased completely.

Tenten breathed in deeply to test out what else she could determine, And found the same stale air that filled her cell. Which could only mean that they were still underground. And standing in a pit of sand or gravel that seemed to shuffle and give way beneath her sandals. All theories that were confirmed the moment the blindfold was removed. What she had not expected, though, was to find herself standing in what looked to be an underground battle coliseum. With an audience of one, watching with sinister amusement from the front row.

Orochimaru.

But that had not been Tenten's main concern. Far from it. Because the moment she had been relieved of the blindfold, her eyes had locked on to the other shinobi standing quietly across the field.

"Try not to injure her too much, Sasuke," Kabuto called over his shoulder as he turned and walked away, "Lord Orochimaru still has plans."

Letting the words sink in, Tenten swallowed hard and tried to ignore the frantic beat of her heart while she slid into her battle stance, And prepared for the fight of her life. Because even she knew that there was no way the kunoichi could win against him.


	7. Swallowed Prides

**Theme**: Private Pleasure  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Yakushi Kabuto; brief mentions of Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke  
**Pairing(s)**: None.  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetryal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community.  
**Dedicated to**: its_game_time on LJ

Yakushi Kabuto was a talented shinobi. In more ways than one. And afer taking his long list of skills into consideration, it was clear why Orochimaru had sought to make the young medic his assistant. His second in command, as it was. Because beyond his medical prowess, Kabuto was also a master manipulator, a crazed scientific genius, and a decently skilled fighter. Not to mention a royal pain the ass. But above all else, he was a vindictive bastard who took silent pleasure in the suffering of others. And was eerily good at it. This was only the latest testament to that truth.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Tenten."

With a purely sinister and all too gleeful grin, the 'good doctor' motioned for her to enter. An order the kunoichi could only reluctantly follow. As she did, her eyes trailed over the exposed back of the patient already seated on the examination table, the dark edge of his curse mark in plain view for all to see. How long he had been there did not matter as much as how far into the check-up they were. Not too far was Tenten's guess. Because monthly physicals were simply not as torturously fun if she had only arrived for the tail-end of the appointment. Especially when Uchiha Sasuke was the subject currently under scrutiny.

She had expected to be faced with something like this. They both had. After all, vengeance and retaliation were a way of life in the Sound Village. She had learned that from only spending a week under the cruel and vicious social ruling of its shinobi forces. And Kabuto sat at the very top of the pyramid loyally by his leader's side. Granted, Sasuke and Tenten had made certain that the trail of evidence would lead back to a lowly and unassuming Chuunin guard that had a history of bad temperament and behavior. Even by Oto standards. Thus ensuring that neither one of them would be pinned with the crime of setting the lab animals free.

That had been the plan. That had been the results. Or rather, that was the storybook scene that played out for the public eye.

In reality, the two shinobi knew better than to believe it would be that simple. Orochimaru had lived a great many years, half a century at least. And he was just as talented and exceptional as his shared title implied. Something that no doubt transferred over to Kabuto through his long years of service. The others may have been foolish enough to trust in the lie, but there was no doubt in either one of their minds that the 'good doctor' and his master would realize the truth and react accordingly.

"Please, feel free to jump in," the medic continued, and did not hesitate in passing the clipboard of documents and notations over to her, "You've done this before so let's not be shy."

True enough, the kunoichi thought, and tried her best to focus on that singular thought to drown out the others floating about within her mind. Because Tenten had been forced to aid the bespectacled man in his work a number of times since her admittance into Orochimaru's ranks, mostly with assisting in autopsies from a number of his failed experiments. But aside from the lack of poking and prodding, dealing with living bodies were not much different in her experience. Or, at least, they should not have been.

"I've already marked down the changes in his height and weight," Kabuto interjected, keeping to a professional sort of air despite the situation, "But now that you're here, you can continue with the rest of the measurements."

The rest of the measurements -- and Tenten did not miss the subtle way that the muscles in young Uchiha's back seemed to stiffen and still at the words -- which included but were not limited to the width of his chest, circumference of his biceps, waist, and calves, as well as the length of each and every one of his limbs, torso, and back. The more information there was, the easier it would be for them to determine Sasuke's physical improvements and see where adjustments were necessary in his training regiment. The fact that it would place the both of them in an uncomfortable situation -- he with his aversion to physical contact of any kind outside of the battlefield and she with her strained indignation towards anything concerning Kabuto's horrendous research -- was only an add bonus.


	8. The Meaning of Hate

**Theme: **Misplaced **  
Character(s): **Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Orochimaru, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shimakaru, Kakuzu, Hidan**  
Pairing(s):** None.**  
Warning(s): **None.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these words.**  
Note:** Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetrayal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community. Eludes to a number of other plots I've been toying with for a while.**  
Dedicated to:** its_game_time on LJ

There was never any hatred on Tenten's part where Sasuke was concerned. Certainly, there was anger. Mistrust. But that stemmed more from the feeling of blame rather than hate. Indeed, that would be a more correct statement for how the kunoichi felt about him. After all, it was Sasuke's fault that the Village was betrayed. If Orochimaru had not been seeking him out to become his next vessel, the Chuunin Exams would not have ended as they did. It was his fault that so many of her companion became sullen and quiet at the mere mention of his name. He was a fellow shinobi of the Leaf, raised on the same principles of honor, teamwork, and loyalty they all had. And it was because of him that her teammates were sent and nearly killed on that mission to bring him back from the clutches of the Sound Five. To bring him home. Or at least the place he had once called home. - And there, at least, she could find enough cause to at least feign some sort of hatred, false as the feeling was. - Tenten blamed him for all of that. But despite all the wrongs and consequences that came of his choices, she could not bring herself to hate him for them.

That was where the conflict - her conflict - began. Because it would have been a lot easier if she had hated him. At least then, there would not have been any room left in her angered heart for sympathy.

"I don't hate you."

But she did not. And there was.

"I'm angry with you and blame you for everything that happened," she quickly clarified. Because there was a need for him to understand all of the details before she continued on. "But I don't hate you."

"...Why?"

With a deep furrow of her brows, the kunoichi looked up from the scroll spread out before her to eye the young Uchiha warily from the other side of the room. "Why don't I hate you or why do I blame you?"

He gave no answer, of course, only sparing her a brief glance to show that he was still paying the barest bit of interest in whatever response she had. All the while, he remained poised over the parchments scattered across the tabletop, focusing on them with a little too much attention than was natural. Something she decidedly chose to ignore for the sake of the conversation. Sasuke, Tenten had quickly learned, was the sort to use his words sparingly, if at all. If the other party could not find sense enough in what little he had already given, then the conversation might as well ended then and there before both became frustrated.

"_Because_," she finally grounded out, "My teammates almost _died_ going after you."

There was a faint whisper of a noise. A sharp exhale of breath. A scoff, more like, considering who she was addressing. And it was all the response that he would give, not that she should have expected any more. Or did. In fact, if it were not for the small bit of regard he gave only seconds before, Tenten would have been validated in her belief that he could care less about anything that came out of her mouth. He had made it perfectly clear that everything paled in comparison to his goals. And anyone caught in the crossfires were nothing more than canon fodder.

"...And because I know what it feels like to lose everyone."

But he had. And Tenten was left to wonder just why as she continued, pushing her seat back with a soft screech of wood against stone.

"My mother when I was ten. My brother the same night." - Taking the scroll in her hand, she stood up without pause. - "My grandfather when I was thirteen, and you can thank your master for that." - And with each relative that she named, Tenten took a steady step closer in approach. A breath nearer, though Sasuke made no move to show that he noticed or cared. - "My father the following year." - Until finally she stood right next to him, taking the opportunity to unraveled the scroll out over his papers so that he could see the article clearly. - "And then, my uncle."

There in barely readable script was a detailed report on Konoha. It was no secret that Orochimaru prided himself on enlisting spies to keep a watchful eye on the movement of every shinobi nation in existence. And that they were hardly ever wrong, or lacking in information, hand-picked personally by the Snake Lord Sannin to be thorough and knowledgeable. Or suffer the consequences. Births. Deaths. Threats. Alliances. Betrayals. Anything and everything worth mentioning that would be of some use to the leader of Oto about what has transpired in the village these past few months. And there in bold print was the announcement declaring Sarutobi Asuma dead, killed out in the field whilst battling against two Akatsuki members by the names of Kakuzu and Hidan.

Tenten's fingers clenched at the thought, but restrained herself from showing any other outward sign of her breaking control. She remembered the funeral. And Shikamaru's elaborate conspiracy of vengeance for his team. Genius, it surely was. But the kunoichi could not forget the anger she had felt at having been left out of the plans. Again. Did she not have just as much right to seek retribution as well?

But this was not about Asuma, she reminded herself. And watched with wordless patience as the young Uchiha scanned over the report. And waited for the moment when his eyes snapped suddenly to her with inquiry and revelation. As if asking whether it was true or not that Asuma had been her Uncle.

"You see... we're a lot more alike than you think. And hating you would mean I'd have to start hating myself." For the briefest of moments, Tenten's expression softened at that. Almost despaired at the thought while her eyes seemed to take a distant and faraway look to them while she stared down at the scroll. At Asuma's name. But with a deep breath and a steady exhale, the look was gone, replaced by the hard resolve the kunoichi had grown to take while walking the halls of Sound's underground base. "And I _refuse_ to do that."

And with that, Tenten turned on her heels and left, leaving Sasuke alone in the archives to deal with his demons... while she fought her own.


	9. A Lifetime in Denial

**Theme**: Compromising Situation  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Orochimaru, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten, implications of Sasuke/Sakura, implications of Shino/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: Sexy tymes, omg, children under 16 should go sit in the corner until it's over ./.;**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these words.**  
Note:** Part one of three. Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetrayal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community and completely got away from me. **  
Dedicated to:** its_game_time on LJ

His hair was too long, she thought. And Tenten fought the urge to laugh inappropriately at the notion while she felt his lips press almost desperately against the hollow of her neck. Because of all the things to pass through her conscious, that singular thought had been at the forefront. Not how her nerves tingled at the feel of his fingers brushing along the curve of her hip to grip at them tightly while he continued the rhythmic pulse of his own. Or how the rough exhale of his breath seemed to cool the wet trail that descended down along her collar, causing the kunoichi to shiver at the feeling. No, they all fell short to how oddly wrong it felt when she glided her fingers through the young prodigy's hair in a fit of desire and want... only to find it a few inches longer than she remembered.

Then again, the face she imagined was not the one she would wake up with. Never was. And as handsome as she knew Sasuke to be, this was not the man she dreamed of being with every night. _He_ was miles and miles away in the village of their births, and belonged nowhere near the hole of a hideout where Orochimaru kept as one of his many bases.

Silly, she mentally scoffed. And her breath hitched at a particularly forceful thrust of his hips. - He was getting close, she knew; only then would he disregard his usual neutral indifference and control in favor of giving in to the more primal portion of his instincts - But then again, he was probably thinking the same thing of her. That hers was far too long as well, longer than he cared to know or remember. And exceedingly too dark. But to acknowledge that would mean that he would have to forget the fantasy just as much as she did, and settle with the reality they both lived. After all, there weren't many people in the world who possessed pink hair like she did. And Tenten was not prepared to waste unnecessary amounts of chakra to retain the illusion for him.

Uchiha Sasuke was a genius and master of the Sharingan. He should be capable of keeping up his own illusions.

Biting lightly at her lower lip, the kunoichi inhaled sharply as a jolt of pleasure ran the length of her spine at the constant roll of his body, back arching at the feel of his fingers gripping and gliding along the scarred skin. Then her own control began to slip and those same fingers moved to stifle any stray whimper that decided to escape from the young woman's perfectly bruised and puffed lips.

Five minutes later, both fell back against the mattress relatively breathless and physically satisfied. Mentally and spiritually, though, Tenten could not help but feel drained and defeated as she put her back to him.

"...Stop feeling guilty."

Eyes moving to the side in the dark, she remained perfectly still for a moment and let his voice echo through the chamber of her living quarters as well as the kunoichi's mind before responding. "He'll never forgive me."

"He'll never find out," Sasuke grounded out, blunt and to the point as ever.

Sighing softly, she had to admit that the younger shinobi had somewhat of a point. No one else in the complex knew of their affair, let alone anyone back in Konoha. And the both of them had already made an unspoken agreement to never reveal such a thing to anyone. So the chances of word getting back to anyone were meager and nearly non-existence. Sasuke had as much to lose as she did if this secret got out, after all.

But she would know. And the kunoichi knew that it would weigh heavily on her conscious regardless of whether or not Tenten would get away with it.

And besides, as much as she wanted to pretend - as much as they _could_ pretend - Sasuke was not Shino. She was not Sakura. And that realization was enough to put this ridiculous arrangement to shame and guilt. Why continue when they both knew the truth behind the lie?

Quietly, she lingered in that thought while the bed shifted with his movements. The springs creaked and groaned softly in protest to the muteness, but still Sasuke rebelled against it. And with a quick snap of the match, there was light in the room, not enough to see the demons hiding in the dark corners of the room, but adequate enough to see his hunched shadow playing against the far wall as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"You had another dream about her, didn't you?"

She didn't turn to face him, disregarding the level of respect she would usually give under normal circumstances. After all, Sasuke had his back to her as well. And talking to his back rendered as much results as talking to his face on most occasions. Instead, Tenten simply continued to watch the movement of his image against the dirt panels that seemed to cage them in, carefully waiting for the telltale signs of his thoughts. Because, she knew, the young Uchiha's struggles could easily be seen in his actions. Especially when one knew where to look.

In that way were the two men in her lives the same.

Whether it was a trick of the light or a realization of reality and his own humanity, the figure on the wall seemed to bow his head even more. In shame, in thought, it didn't matter which. And that was all Tenten needed, to know. "_Now_ who's the one feeling guilty?"


	10. Handle with Care

**Theme**: Untimely Sickness  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Yakushi Kabuto  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten, implications of Sasuke/Sakura, implications of Shino/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: A brief moment of violence**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these words.**  
Note:** Part two of three. Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetrayal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community and completely got away from me. **  
Dedicated to:** its_game_time on LJ

With a sudden ripple through the mattress, Tenten felt rather than saw the other's head snap in warning. And even though her eyes were unfocusingly at the ground, there was no ignoring the burning sensation of his gaze against the kunoichi's bare back. But still, she said nothing. Remained still and unmoving while the silence stretched on while his own thoughts and resolve slowly gave in to reality like she knew they would. They always did when he was left with nothing but the truth to focus on.

And would react in the most unpredictable ways to bury his own demons.

"...You're taller than she is, anyways."

Wordlessly, her caramel-colored eyes slide up towards the gentle curve of her shoulder, determined to hold on to her stubborn resistance for at least another second - always one second more - before crumbling under the temptation and turning just far enough to see the outline of his frame against the lamplight. Where his were already swirling red in anticipation. "And you're shorter than he is."

Months before, Tenten would have been nervous about facing the Sharingan so openly like this. But as she had learned long ago, that technique was only reserved for battle. And as conflicting as they tended to be both on and off of the field - as... interesting as the idea might have been to implore such tactics now - this was far from the sort of situation he would see fit to abuse such an advantage.

He scoffed lightly at her words. In amusement. In pity at the lack of sting in her retort. It didn't matter which. Besides, Sasuke was anything but angry, the kunoichi knew. She would already be dead if he were. Patience was not his greatest of traits, nor was his good temperance. Still, he needed her, though he was loathed to admit it out loud. And it was with that thought that she sat up from the bed, shifting around to face the Uchiha whilst disregarding any sense of propriety or decency as the fabric fell from her body. After everything, they were far past formalities and amenities at this point for their state of dress (or undress) to matter much, if at all.

"Your hands are too calloused."

"Yours aren't calloused enough."

"She's stronger."

"So's he."

His eyes flickered to her again. And that was all the warning Tenten got before her back is pressed against the mattress once more. Before she could even take another breath to react. Or to stop it.

The heavy weight of his palm clamping down on her windpipe is the first and only clue that she had taken things too far; that they both have. There was very little the young Uchiha valued more than his own strength and prowess, made apparent in the forceful reaction he displayed now. At the same time, he had given quite a blow to her pride as well. However, it would not be the first time Tenten found herself at the mercy of his rough grip and at least the soft bedding cushioned the pressure a little. But Sasuke realized that the same moment she did and, out of instinct and habit, pressed a fraction harder just to rid her of that small comfort. And while small tendrils of panic shot through the girl's nerves, she only gritted her teeth under the strain. She was a kunoichi, after all, and one of the Leaf just like him, as much as he would deny it to everyone and himself. It would take much more before she gave in to his whims.

Besides, she would be no good to him dead.

Finally, when her lungs burned stubbornly for air - when her throat ached in defiance for reprieve - Sasuke relented against his dark nature and released his hold. Coughing at the sudden rush of oxygen, the kunoichi took a moment and simply let the life flow back into her body and her soul. To let the quiet relief wash over her limbs at the minute feeling of renewed purpose, only to return to the world with his face mere inches above her own. Long and calloused fingers brushed along the impression that he had left behind around the kunoichi's neck. That she still felt clenching around the muscles. Tenten could already feel the bruises forming; could see them coloring in her mind's eye. What a sight they will be in the morning. What a time she will have explaining them to Kabuto.


	11. Recipe for Disaster

**Theme**: Faulty Footwork  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten, implications of Sasuke/Sakura, implications of Shino/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: Sexy tymes, omg, children under 16 should go sit in the corner until it's over ./.;**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these words.**  
Note:** Part three of three. Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetrayal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community and completely got away from me. **  
Dedicated to:** its_game_time on LJ

"...Her voice is higher."

Tenten's eyes dart up to meet his own, brows furrowing in confusion at the sudden comment before setting on the simple understanding that this held no reason. That they held no reason. And perhaps due to a waver of the light or simply her own imagination, it seemed as if the edge of his lips quirked up for the briefest of moments. Challengingly. In amusement. Maybe even a mixture of both. All that she knew was that it was gone in a blink of an eye, like it was never there to begin with. And perhaps it wasn't. Everything she knew of him would have supported that notion. But some part of Tenten could not help but think otherwise. After all, considering Sasuke's history, he was nothing but an endless collection of contradictions.

Still, she pressed on. Because as strange and as unconventional as this battle of wits and words was, she refused to willingly lose to him. "His is deeper."

"Hm, maybe. But I hear yours more often than you hear mine."

"Tch. Keep telling yourself that." And in spite of herself, the kunoichi could not help but smirk lightly at the thought for the briefest of moments before her mask of neutrality returned.

But it had been enough. He had seen it, she knew, as he saw most other things happening around him. The Sharingan advantages that were his birthright granted Sasuke such. And the notable gleam in his eyes were telling enough of his careful observance.

"I'm not her." _You're not him_, she wanted to add in defense, but could not bring herself to, though a part of her didn't really understand why when it was a knowledge shared by both. It had been an agreement approved by both. Because while they held their distinct differences, there was no denying that Uchiha Sasuke shared a few prominent similarities with the young Aburame heir. Dark hair and dark eyes binded their two families in appearances. Tradition and expectations linked them in personality. Silent and reserved by nature. Secretive, almost, though the kunoichi had spent enough time with both to learn how to read the unspoken words that were written in their faces and locked in their mannerisms. Intelligent, calculative, and driven to become the best for the sake of their families. The fact that the Uchiha consisted of two estranged and waring brothers and an unknown relative didn't matter much where Sasuke's pride was concerned. A clan was a clan, even in memory.

It was easy to see how one could become the other to an all too willing mind. But, she wondered, was it really _that_ easy to forget one and believe she was with the other?

"No, you're not," was his response, bringing the kunoichi out of her own mind once more, "And maybe it doesn't even matter anymore..."

Unsure of what he meant by that, the kunoichi furrowed her brows and continued to trail her eyes over the expanse of his face, seeking out the telling truths and hidden thoughts that the young Uchiha refused to speak. To ever speak. And it was in doing that Tenten realized how little she actually knew of him as a man, or how little he actually understood her. Before, it had been Shino's lips and hands exploring the curves of her body, his lines and muscles that she felt underneath her palms. And she was certain it had been so for him as well, picturing with delusional accuracy the feel and form of Sakura's body as he took pleasure from hers. That was why they had always kept the lights off, so that the illusion wouldn't be so easily broken. But something was different now, or maybe it had been for some time.

Maybe there had been more than one masking delusion the whole time.

"Hm..." he scoffed. And there was a thoughtful hesitance as his fingers brushed along the bruises on her neck, as if he were considering possibilities as well. "You wear a lot more than she does, anyways."

Except for now, Tenten wanted to add, but thought better of it and simply leaned her head back so that his lips could soothe away the stinging pain that still lingered. And in spite of herself and whatever strength of will remained, the young woman closed her eyes and let out a quiet breath at how _good_ it actually felt for him to do so now that the skin was tender and more receptive to the touch.

"You wear a lot less," the kunoichi whispered in return. Carefully and attentively, she spayed her fingers over his back, slowly moving them down along the ridges of his spine to prove that particular point. And for what Tenten realized was the first time, she actually _felt_ his muscles shift under them. His and no one else's, imagined or real. And with a roll of his hips, she was very aware of all his muscles.

Sighing against the kunoichi's shoulder, Tenten shuddered a breath at how his fingers and hands curled around her back and waist to bring their bodies closer; to arch her up against him as they began moving together. "She has less scars."

In a strict act of discipline, the kunoichi gritted her teeth and bit back any unnecessary sounds that could filter past the doors of the chamber - to the outside world they were merely sparring partners and only mildly tolerated each other; that was the rouse the two had decided on - and rolled her head to the side as an attentive tongue toyed with the pulse point in her neck. And in that moment, Tenten trailed her eyes over what little she could see of his skin in the candlelight and found it scarred as most shinobi would. But his was wholly different than Shino's, only a pale and jagged line here and there where a sword or kunai had managed to get past his defenses. But then again, she could hardly expect Sasuke to be able to recreate the markings of where the kikai entered and exited through the body. Or that he would have them in the first place. "He... has a lot more."

It was more than she ever knew it to be. The combination of feeling and seeing what she was touching was like a new experiment she never wanted to undertake because of the risk they posed. It was easy to believe - to see - someone else's face in the darkness; to give in to her desires of being in the arms of someone who still remained loyal to the village and its goals. And in an idealistic world, there would be no need to deceive herself into thinking that he was such a man. Or that he wasn't picturing another in her place as he swept a few fingers along her temple to clear away the dark strands that covered dirt-brown pupils, wishing that they were green. But they did not live in an idealistic world. And maybe, just maybe, they were no longer pretending.

"And your hair's too long."

In pointing out all the ways they differed and all the flaws that they both held in comparison to the ideal - to the dream - it was hard to pretend anymore. It was hard to remain in denial of what they both had known for some time.

Reaching up, the kunoichi tangled her fingers into the strands of hair that framed his face and looked deeply into the black swirls of the other's eyes for what seemed like the first time. And could not help but smirk at the irony of the thought as she leaned in to capture his lips with hers. "So's yours."

They had both stopped living one lie and began existing in another, one where the restrictions of their contract were still in place. And that the necessity for them still mattered. She wasn't exactly sure at what point she stopped, or started. But when it was all over and done with, the realization was hard to ignore. They had gone beyond implanting another's face, another's image in place of each other; beyond the need to. And though a small part of them might have wished for it, there was no turning back now.


	12. The Choices We Make

**Theme**: Earth, Wind, and Fire  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Pairing(s)**: None  
**Warning(s)**: Possible spoilers an a slight change in canon events.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these words.**  
Note:** Part three of three. Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetrayal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures challenge community and completely got away from me. **  
Dedicated to:** its_game_time on LJ

Even though she had gotten a fairly good head start and the use of one of the best trackers in the village, Tenten was still faster. She had trained with four of the swiftest shinobi of their time, after all, three of which she had spent the better part of the last four or five years building a career with. No other squad could ever come close to the speed and efficiency of Team Gai. So when Sakura had rushed in to deal out the killing blow, the elder kunoichi had been there to stop her, arriving in the nick of time to grab the other's wrist and still the motion of the kunai mere inches from striking through his back. And then, in the next breath, she jerked her elbow into the back of the younger girl's neck, knocking her unconscious from the force.

"See, this is why I don't like leaving you alone," she quipped with a deep furrow of her brows, "You have a tendency to get into trouble without me."

Letting out a huff of breath, the kunoichi could only tilt her head curiously as the young man frowned - scowled, more like - in her general direction before turning stiffly. "I don't need your help."

"Clearly," was her sarcastic response.

His head snapped back around, and the familiar flash of red alerted Tenten of his immediate irritation. But even though it had only been a few months since she had last seen him, there were obvious differences that the kunoichi couldn't hope to ignore. His shoulders were more squared with determination. The neutral lines of the young man's face were replaced by a deeper etch of simmering anger. Even the Sharingan, though she had only managed to catch a glimpse of it before his dark eyes returned to normal, had changed somehow. Sasuke was not the same person she had left after Orochimaru's defeat. And though she was reluctant to admit it, Tenten feared what that meant for them and their endeavours.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" he demanded, the clear look of disapproval still mapped across his face.

"We had a plan," she replied, matching him in tone alone, "And you seem hell-bent on ignoring it."

Despite the resolve in this eyes, though, Sasuke shifted them away at that. Which was telling on his part. It was very rare for him to break from his stance on something, even for a moment. Even with her. After all, it had been a while since their days under Orochimaru's watchful gaze. Any semblance of the allies they used to be during those times would certainly not hold up against the distance and excommunication. And from what she had heard of his latest movements, Sasuke was under the service of another puppeteer now.

But was he really gone from their grasp, or only doing what was necessary to meet his goals like before?

A snap of his head brought the Uchiha's eyes back to meet hers, solid and unmoving unlike before. "Things change."

And it was like a hot iron nail had been pressed into her chest. "That much is obvious."

Their eyes remained where they were, locked in a wordless conversation that spanned a thousand lifetimes as they told her everything she needed to know. He wasn't coming back like they had planned. And any effort to persuade him otherwise would only drive him further and further away, she knew. The harder the grip, the more the struggle. Whatever had happened while she was gone from his side, it was profound enough to change and shift everything into another sphere of understanding that she couldn't reach. And while, years ago, she wouldn't have cared less of him and his choices, things were different now.

"This is no longer your concern. Just go back and forget any of this happened."

It would've been an easy thing to turn back and pick up her old life. Unlike him, she still had the luxury to do so. Because no one back in the village would know of her near treachery; none of them _could_ mark her as a traitor, save for one. And Tenten had been able to catch her by surprise. It would just be a simple case of rebuilding those last few moments so that she had never been there at all, a talent and skill that Sasuke was more than capable of accomplishing. She could've disappeared and allowed Sasuke to continue striving to achieve his new plans on his own.

The kunoichi could've gotten her entire life back to how it was before she had ever been captured and taken to Orochimaru's base... if only Naruto had just been a few minutes slower.

"Sasuke!"

But it was too late now.


	13. Better Than Before

**Theme**: Phobia  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Orochimaru, Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji  
**Pairing(s)**: None  
**Warning(s)**: None.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these words.**  
Note:** Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetrayal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures. **  
Dedicated to:** its_game_time on LJ

Like a tigress in her cage, the kunoichi paced back and forth in the small cell, footsteps echoing softly against the stone walls. The air was thick and warm with her impatience as well as the burning light of the torches that lined the far wall. There were no windows to the outside - the surface, rather, since it was clear that they were _underground_ and not above it - or clock. No clear indicator of the passing time. Only a pitch dark air shaft just on the other side and out of reach of the bars to let in some needed ventilation. No doubt one of several in order to make this prison of a base livable. And then there was the miles and miles of tunnels underneath the village that made up the whole maze of passages that existed within the complex.

Ingenious.

Where better to hide a hidden base than in plain sight, where no one would suspect to search? And in close proximity to an excellent supply of recruits; poor souls willing to do nearly anything to save themselves from a disgraceful life of a beggar. Reports on the Land of Ta had stated that the country had been on the brink of ruin before the Hidden Village of Sound was established. And though it had saved the country from disappearing into nothing or falling into the hands of a larger, more powerful nation, it turned the people into nothing but more than expendable pawns within the Sannin's games. And she could only believe that they kept the kunoichi alive in hopes of making her one of this pieces as well.

Sighing softly, the kunoichi looked with disdain at the tray of food as it clattered across the floor. That had been the only constant and source Tenten could rely on to indicate that time had, indeed, passed while she remained locked up as their prisoner. And then there had been the tests.

After the first meal - her first bite, really - Tenten had been well aware of the chakra suppressants laced in th food. Even without the sour flavor that lingered in her mouth, the kunoichi had felt the change within her body almost instantly. And if there were still any doubts of the truth, they had all been squashed during the first experiment. Any attempt to call upon the strength and extra aid of her chakra had failed, and the young woman was forced to struggle through the battle relying on her own natural skills alone against a chemically enhanced opponent. Each day would bring on a new challenger. And each time, it would end the same with her sprawled across the mats, utterly spent and exhausted beyond belief.

That is, until she decided to stop fighting them completely.

"I still don't know why they bother," an all too familiar voice mumbled, resounding rather loudly against the walls amid the eerie silence, "If you're determined to die without a fight, why not just help you along and starve you as well?"

"Says the guy who was rumored to have saved me from their initial plan to kill me in the first place," she scoffed in return, resuming her incessant pacing, "_Why_ you did it, who the hell knows, but you got the ball rolling on that one so you've got no one else to blame but yourself."

And with that, she turned her back to him, bringing their conversation to an abrupt end as well as closing off the chances of him using his Sharingan eyes against her in some way. It was, perhaps, a dangerous choice to make given his history and track record. After all, Uchiha Sasuke was not known for having the best of temperaments. Or a consistent one, for that matter. But there was nothing more for Tenten to say, and anything she could think to say would've been of no interest to him, she was sure. Certainly, any modicum of thought he chose to share would most likely be equally as meaningless to her. And even if he would dare to strike her while her back was turned, almost anything was better than the continual parade of pain and torment that she was being subjected to under their 'expert' care.

"You're nothing without your team," he said after a long pause. So soft were the words that she had almost missed them. But with the way the halls were created, sounds seemed amplified. A safety feature, perhaps, designed so that secrets were all the more difficult to keep from the Snake Lord. But though his words did well to stir up her anger, there was no malice or insult in them. At least not yet. "That's how they made you."

It was true, she supposed. One of the main principles of the Leaf Village rested in the aspect of working in a four-man squad. It had been one of the first lessons that Gai-sensei had taught them when they first graduated the Academy and became Genin under his guidance. And to this very day, it was the perfection and precision of being only one component to a whole that her through most of her missions. But that same strength could very well be viewed as a weakness as well. With one person filling in the gap of skill for the next in a circle of reliance and dependency, there was no room for individual improvements. There was no opportunity to expand on limitations.

Left alone, it would eventually become a crutch. If it wasn't already.

"I refuse to be so useless and weak," he continued on, the shuffle of his feet indicating that he was moving, "And I'll do _anything_ to ensure that I'm not."

Arms crossed, the kunoichi listened wordlessly to the retreat of his footsteps. And for some time after they had long faded into the darkness, she remained standing just so in the middle of her cell. Thinking. Considering. Planning. Tenten didn't really know Sasuke well enough to judge his character, only what she had been able to hear from others. In all the stories and conversations, though, Sasuke had never seemed to be the manipulative sort. But that had been three years ago, during which he had been under Orochimaru's instruction. There was no telling what he had managed to pick up from the man.

Considering his methods, one thing was certainly clear. There was no fear of becoming weak or useless in his regime, only dying from failing to overcome those constraints.

Her eyes shifted to the tray of food at her feet in thought, Sasuke's last words still ringing loud and clear in the depths of her mind. And not for the first time since arriving, Tenten began wondering just what plans he had in mind for her. Whether the young Uchiha played a part in it or if he was just prodding her on for his own purposes. Not that it mattered, she supposed. In the end, the decision would be left up to her, as it always had, to determine her fate. To choose the path that she walked. And it was with that thought in mind that she seated herself in front of the tray. And it was only after one final pause to reconsider, that she took a bite. And made her choice.

Two weeks later, Tenten noticed that the taste of her food had changed.


	14. Bound By Resolve

**Theme**: Backpedaling  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Karin  
**Pairing(s)**: None  
**Warning(s)**: None.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these words.**  
Note:** Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetrayal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures. **  
Dedicated to:** its_game_time on LJ

"I saw rainclouds in the distance on the way here," she murmured softly, only pausing with a brief grunt to tug the load fully back onto her shoulders, "The pepper and curry mix I added to the tags should confuse Kakashi's dogs long enough for our scent to disappear."

He gave a small nod of simple acknowledgment - acceptance, almost - before they continued on in silence. All the better, she thought. There was still a lot to take in, and too much had happened in a short amount of time for either of them _not_ to take several moments to make sense of it. Him, moreso than her, Tenten supposed.

Part of her had already suspected how things would go before she had ever stepped past the gates of the village to follow after them. And even as the kunoichi passed the three unconscious men who had been chosen to go with the Hokage's apprentice, there had been a small inkling of where her loyalties would ultimately rest when she felt relief at knowing he would only have to face up against one. At least for the moment. It hadn't ended up that way, of course. They were a team, after all. And as much as he wanted to deny his ties to them, they would always be one. But the moment Naruto showed up in the clearing, the rest of her conscious fell in line without hesitation and came to the same conclusion as all doubt disappeared. Tenten would continue to follow Sasuke. She would risk her career and place in Konoha to see his goals achieved.

His _real_ goals, not the practiced lies he used to fool the world... and himself. Because she knew him better than that. Or wanted to believe she did, at least.

Almost instantly, she could see the question in all their eyes, both theirs and his. But before any one of them could give voice to it - and thus it would be made real; all too real - Tenten was already moving. With the kunai she had taken from Sakura's own hands during her attempted attack against Sasuke, the weapon mistress had given it a hard spin around her finger before sending it swift and sharp in the blond's direction. - Accuracy and precision saw the red line of blood immediately start to pool at the surface, cutting across the marks that normally graced his cheek. - An intended warning shot and a clear answer to their unspoken inquiry meant to at least give them pause on how to proceed forward. If Naruto had just remained their only obstacle, the distraction wouldn't have been necessary. But with Hatake Kakashi joining the fray, there had only been one real option to take.

The young Uchiha wasn't ready to take them both on at once, and _she_ certainly was in no better shape to do so either.

So it was with one quick hand signal that the entire clearing was set ablaze as dozens of pre-set explosive tags were triggered. And then it was only a matter of escaping with an unconscious medic in tow and a reluctant avenger following close behind. Prideful, though he was, Sasuke knew when to trust in another's plan. Her plan, Tenten was quick to remind herself as she felt a drop of rain fall on her arm. Then came another. And another still until the both of them were drenched from head to toe with an equally wet Sakura draped limply over the kunoichi's shoulder as they treading carefully amid the slippery rocks and mud-covered tree branches.

There was no telling how long they had been running, or how far they had traveled. So busy with the escape, the kunoichi had failed to keep a conscious track of distance. Not that it would matter, she supposed. The continual downpour would wash away most traces of their existence, as the kunoichi intended. And with a little bit of effort and caution in their speed, it would be too late for them to pick up their trail again once the storm was over. The only uncertainty resided in just where they would be heading.

And avoiding unnecessary dangers along the way.

"Why did you do it?"

Pausing in her steps, she turned to the other with as much of a neutral and evened expression as she could. All the while, the kunoichi continued to blink away the water that kept dripping into her eyes. Her patience was wearing very thin, though. Now was not the time for twenty questions. And considering everything, it was difficult to tell just what he was addressing with the inquiry, though Tenten had a good idea. But Sasuke seemed determined not to move from his spot until she gave an answer. So the young kunoichi resorted to the one thing she could always rely on: sarcasm.

"Because you need a medic in your group," was her frank response, "And I doubt Karin would come back to you after what you tried to do, in love with you or not."

She had only managed to take two steps before a flash of lightning reached across the sky, followed almost instantly after with the loud boom of thunder.

Sasuke hadn't flinched or moved from where he stood. "That's not what I meant."

And he _wouldn't_ move, she knew, stubborn as he was during their days in Oto. Not until he got his answers. Or at least one response that was sufficient enough so that they could continue the conversation at a better location. Because while he might've gained some control over his natural elements, Tenten wasn't sure how much he had improved. And the kunoichi preferred not to find out out in the field. So it was with another huff of breath that she moved to set Sakura down against a tree to relieve the pressure and weight on her back. More seconds passed as a hand wiped away mixture of sweat and rain from her brows to give her a moment of thought before proceeding.

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

His brows furrowed deeper in response. The look on his face clearly said he didn't, which was understandable, she supposed. Her answer had been about as vague and ambiguous as the question itself. And Tenten couldn't very well expect him to remember every single conversation they had while bound under the banner of the Sound Village.

"You said that you refused to be so useless and weak. And that you would do _anything_ to ensure that you weren't." Here, the kunoichi waited for him to recall the memory from deep inside his mind. It would take a few moments, she suspected, for him. But for her, _that_ particular conversation was forever marked in her mind as both one of the first conversations they had ever had with each other, brief though it was, and as a turning point - one among many - during her stay in Sound. Then the light of recognition flashed across the dark recesses of his eyes and she gave a nod in affirmation. "Same thing."

Trusting that it was enough for now, Tenten knelt down and prepared to pull Sakura's limp body over her shoulders once more when his voice cut through the patter and boom of the storm. "What about - "

" - They'll just have to trust me," she quickly cut in, knowing - anticipating - that the question would follow after the initial subject matter. And for the briefest of moments, the kunoichi's eyes held a sadness in them, though she kept her head turned away from him so that Sasuke wouldn't see the reluctance. Wouldn't see the weakness. Then, in strengthening her resolve to see this decision all the way through, Tenten hardened her gaze and shifted around to meet his. "And so will you."


	15. Hearing Voices

**Theme**: Tone Deaf  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Orochimaru  
**Pairing(s)**: None  
**Warning(s)**: None**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but these words.**  
Note:** Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of circleobetrayal that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from the 30_tortures. **  
Dedicated to:** its_game_time on LJ

Not-so-discreet comments whispered in the dark were beginning to become a frequent sight and sound as she passed through the long and dimly lit corridors of Oto. And she had heard every single one of them, clear as day. The design of the halls were formed in such a way that allowed voices to carry and drift for miles through the maze of tunnels that branched out under the surface of Rice Field Country. A novice with even an ounce of sense would have learned the truth of that after a week of wandering the grounds. Why the soldiers, who had spent a substantially longer time living there than her, had not caught on to that bit of information Tenten would never understand. - Then again, she later thought, they probably weren't blindfolded their first few weeks like she had. And in losing one of her main senses, the kunoichi was given the opportunity to focus on the others to gain awareness of what was going on around her. - But that did not stop the small smile that tugged at the corners of the girl's lips each and every time they spoke of her miraculous achievements.

Rumored achievements.

The fact that Orochimaru had decided to keep her alive was of little consequence and nothing out of the ordinary. After all, a majority of the population of the Sound Village derived from discarded and forgotten souls gathered from every corner of the shinobi nations. Including the Land of Fire. And all of them held the singular goal of serving their master loyally and without flaw. Because here in Oto, mistakes meant the difference between life and death. And she was simply one among many who now served under that principle; the newest edition to the ranks of thousands who already followed under the Snake Sannin's leadership. Or so they first believed. And Tenten had been content to leave it at that. But as life had taught her, things never quite go as planned. Because her case had been much different than theirs.

She had not come willingly to him like they did. Had not had a choice in the matter, actually. The details of that night were still a big foggy and Orochimaru had done his best to remain as completely vague as possible while attempting to give her answers. Just as planned and true to his devious nature, she supposed. - Strong and respected as he was, the Snake Lord _was_ a notoriously known traitor, after all. - Either way, whether by his order or some freakish twist of chance, a squad of Sound shinobi had crossed Tenten's path while she was on a routine mission to scout out the perimeter of the Fire Country. Then came the ambush and the battle. And when the kunoichi woke up from the scuffle, she was already chained to a medical bed in Oto. And that had only been the beginning.

A series of grueling tests and assessments followed soon after her recovery, ranging from physical to mental to spiritual, having her fight with every ounce of her strength until she collapsed in fatigue. They placed her in scenarios and situations of extreme stress where a single move made out of place would spell certain death, exhausting every drop of her chakra until even a simple string manipulation was impossible. - The others, she was sure, had gone through the same, if not under better conditions. They had come willingly, after all. - All in the hopes of... what? That was the one mystery that had been plaguing her thoughts ever since they began. Particularly after they had decided that placing her in a cell was no longer necessary and moved the kunoichi to one of the many rooms that lined the halls of the underground base. Just a corridor or two away from where _he_ slept.

Scoffing at the thought, she could only shake her head as she entered the library.

After a while, she had learned to stop questioning it. The whispers would continue for some time, Tenten knew. Sometimes she was convinced that they would never stop given how closely the Snake Sannin seemed to keep both of his former Leaf Shinobi so close at hand. And they could go on speculating about the girl from Konoha. She would learn to ignore it all for the sake of her own sanity and paranoia; had already begun to drown out the low hum of their voices. After all, the kunoichi thought as she took her usual seat in the archives, there were other things to focus on. Besides, she had her own voices to contend with.

And with that, she felt around the bottom lip of the table for the scrap of parchment Tenten knew would be there waiting for her.


	16. Of Mice and Men

**Theme**: Size Matters [ 1353 ]  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Yakushi Kabuto, Ongaku; brief mention of Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke  
**Pairing(s)**: None  
**Warning(s)**: None  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of **circleobetrayal **that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from **30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**: its_game_time on LJ

Rapt with curiosity, she adjusted the lights and leaned over the edge of the table for a closer look. The basic concept was fairly simple, almost too simple compared to all of the other experiments he was known for conducting behind the closed doors of the Sound Village. Still, the kunoichi could hear the wails of pain and anger echoing down the halls at night. She, herself, had been on the receiving end of more than one, though none of them had been as drastic. In favor of keeping her alive as long as possible for Sasuke's sake and improvement, Tenten had only been limited to chemical enhancing experiments. And only after they were proven to have no major side-effects.

A pointed cough caught her attention and she turned towards the noise, immediately easing away from where her body loomed over the maze. She was getting too close to the experiment again. Tenten was almost sure that he was getting tired of reminding her of that, even without having to see the slight draw of his brows. But sometimes her curiosity could not be helped.

Exhaling softly, she refocused on the task at hand.

_Left. Right. Another right. Over the bridge. And then one last left..._

She waited and watched carefully for the subtle brush against the prize at the end of the journey, pressing down on the stopwatch as soon as it occurred to mark to still the count. Jotting it down on the day's results, the kunoichi casually started glancing back at through the charts and noted the faster improvements over the other test subjects. At this rate, they would need to develop a new labyrinth for the animals to search through. Or at least this particular specimen, Tenten thought with a small smile as she reached in and scooped up the little white mouse into her palm.

"Mice. Who would've thought?"

"They're biological composition is actually more closely related to humans than monkeys, you know. And they're easier to acquire."

"Well... I do now." And with that, she returned the mouse to it's assigned cage without trouble.

There was some comfort, she found, at how the tiny creature seemed placated enough in her presence to remain cooperative and calm as the kunoichi handled them before and after a session. Tenten had seen how the animals reacted to the good doctor's other assistants, always with a level of fear and panic that had the shinobi in a perpetual state of wariness and alert as they chased them around the lab, ever mindful of the delicate and irreplaceable equipment. Then again, his other aids never seemed to last more than a few weeks before others were brought in to take their places. All the while, Tenten was allowed remain. To continue to learn.

From the beginning, there had been no disillusions about her position. As the newest addition to the ranks in Oto, Tenten was essentially fixed at the bottom of the food chain when it came to those most trusted in the Village of Sound. And when it came to duties. She was subject to serve to every will and whim of its leader - and occasionally his second-in-command - no matter the task or the degradation that would ultimately come along with picking up tasks not many others would pick up willingly. But while Orochimaru seemed perfectly content with having the kunoichi do nothing beyond training and being tested for progress, Kabuto had other plans in mind.

She had shown the potential for great intellect, he had once told her when the first offer - order - to help him in the labs had been extended. As one of several results from the tests they had conducted on her, it was discovered that the young woman had an impressive ability to learn and learn quickly, her ever continuous thirst for knowledge being the main contributing factor. It made sense, Tenten had thought at the time. She was a survivor. An adapter. _A kunoichi._The more she knew, the better prepared she would be when facing up against difficult challenges and opponents. And the medic took full advantage of that by incorporating her assistance in his more engaging experiments. This had simply been one of those occasions.

"Looks like Subject 7E571N was the only survivor from this batch," she announced, copying down the rest of the specs from the last trial, "It's a good thing too, he seems to have benefited a lot from this serum."

From the corner of her eye, she saw the medic's silhouette shift, most likely to direct his focus on her while discussing the her observations. "What about 0N94KU?"

She shook her head in response. "I found him dead this morning."

"Hm... that's too bad." A glance in Kabuto's direction saw him staring at her with a strange sort of neutral expression - as if he was considering the validity of her words or the facts themselves - before he turned back to whatever sample the young shinobi had set up in his microscope, not even batting an eye or giving a show of disappointment at the news. The test mice were of no real consequences to him, after all, she supposed. Just like the soldiers he often used for the more extreme tests meant little to the overall results. "He was showing great potential."

"His body's still in the cage if you wanna do an autopsy," the kunoichi offered, using the tip of her pencil to point at the stack of cages on the shelves in the far corner. Not that he could see with his back to her like that. Or that he didn't know that fact to begin with. "And I've already factored his information into the statistics."

"Good," the good doctor mumbled with a small nod, "That'll be all for today."

Sighing with some modicum of relief, the young woman set the charts down beside the other sheets of records. And as she moved to leave, there was a moment where Tenten considered staying and offering to help him further with his research. Because despite the cruelties that came with testing out serums and chemical enhancers on both willing and unwilling subjects, the information they gathered were still great advancements towards a new world of possibilities. But after a moment of consideration, she thought better of it and left without another word.

Given how he had looked at her only moments before, it would be too suspicious to offer further aid when she had already been dismissed.

The trek back to her quarters was quick and automatic on her part. There were still a lot of the base that she had yet to see. But the trail between Kabuto's labs and her own room was a familiar path Tenten had taken many times already since her arrival. And though it bothered her on some level, some days, the kunoichi thought the lesser of two evils that he seemed to attentive and appreciative to her talents. And that she was able to play the part of the curiously naive girl eager to learn all she could of the world.

It made advancing their plans easier.

With a huff of breath, Tenten plopped down on her matted bunk, slowly feeling the efforts of the day creeping into her limbs. And she would have fallen asleep right then and there had it not been for a little tickle brushing against the tips of her fingers as they scrapped against the dirt floor. Smiling softly at the feeling, the kunoichi held out her hand to the little mouse and waited as she felt the scurry of its feet scrabble and scrape up along the length of her arm. Just like he usually did. Just like she had taught him to do when Kabuto wasn't looking.

"Subject number 0N94KU is hardly a fitting name," she mumbled, bringing the brow little ball of fluff into view. And the folded up little piece of parchment tied to his back. From Sasuke, no doubt. He was never one to waste time, after all. "I think I'll call you... Ongaku, instead."


	17. Enter the Dragon

**Theme**: A Rock and a Hard Place  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Karin, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Pairing(s)**: None  
**Warning(s)**: None  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of **circleobetrayal** that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from **30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**: **its_game_time**

Traveling through the rain was not something she was unaccustomed to doing. Team Gai had made it a point to face any and all challenges where they could. Even it when it was usually against their will. - Patient as they usually were with the Twin Beasts, sometimes too much was simply too much for both Neji and Tenten to deal with. - Missions, after all, didn't always have the luxury of being delayed due to unforeseeable circumstances. Messages were often time sensitive. Important reports needed to reach the Hokage's desk as soon as possible so that a plan could be plotted out efficient and effectively. And when you were being chased by enemy soldiers, every mile - every second - made all the difference. But despite that logic and necessity to placing more distance between them and their assailants, there was only so much the two of them could do in a raging store. Even with advanced control - not complete; no one could have total dominance over nature - on his lightning element, there were limitations. He could only redirect the electric energy so many times; could protect them from its dangers a handful of times before his own chakra was depleted from the effort. And it was made all the more difficult with an extra, unconscious body to carry around.

"We should just leave her."

Pausing in the midst of arranging the fire pit, the kunoichi turned towards him with a mixed look of disbelief and wariness. It was a practical idea, yes, and would have been a perfectly acceptable course of action if they had been on a mission and faced with this problem. - Everything for the mission and it's completion. That's what they had told them at the Academy. And yet so many that she knew defied that rule on a daily basis. - But this was not a mission. They were without any real loyalties to a given village or culture. He was a rogue ninja; had been for years now, really. And in taking Sakura's limp body and choosing to follow him, that was her fate as well.

"You don't really meant that," she said, more as a statement than anything else. The kunoichi knew him well enough to trust in that belief. "You would've gotten rid of her all those miles ago, if you did. Besides, I told you, you need a medic now that Karin's gone."

With the last scraps of wood in place, Tenten took a step back from the pile and watched in muted silence as he summoned his clan technique to light them a fire. The same technique he had used to help them carve out the little nook at the bottom of the hill to hide away in and wait out the rest of the storm. It had taken some convincing and debate, at first, before she managed to finally get him to submit to her argument of stopping, but in the end, convenience and rationality won out over the need for a clear and clean escape. With the rain pouring down like it was, Kakashi and the others couldn't even hope to follow afterwards.

Besides, there had been some sort of residue on the kunai she had taken from Sakura after stopping her assault. Poison, no doubt, given the target and the desperation of attacking an enemy while their back was turned. And that was the same kunai that Tenten had used against Naruto, cutting a finely thin line across his cheek as warning before they made their speedy retreat. They would have their hands full over finding an antidote for that if the rumors were true about the young apprentice's medical prowess.

Exhaling the last lingering traces of the jutsu with a puff or two of smoke, he gave a quiet sigh. And for just a moment, the kunoichi was captivated at how much he reminded her of a ethereal dragon perched on top of his mountain thrown as he looked down upon the world and the people who occupied it. Judging, ever judging. And if she were honest, it was not far from the truth. The young Uchiha had high standards for everything in life. Because he couldn't afford to have anything less for his plans to reach their final stages. "How do you even know she'll agree to help."

"That's easy," came her even response, shaking away the image with a snap of her head, "I don't."

His brows furrowed further in response. "Then why even bother?"

Breathing out in her own sigh, the kunoichi started sifting through her things for the rations she had brought along. There was no telling how long they would travel after the rains stopped or lightened up. And if the continued without food, neither one of them would last much longer. Resilient or not, there were limitations to their capabilities. All the while, Tenten's tone remained biting and sarcastic as she replied to his question. "Because - and I know this is an odd concept for you, but bear with me here - we're gonna tell her the truth."

Despite himself and the stoicism he wanted to display, she was sure, Sasuke gave a sort of deadpanned expression, though not a single word was uttered. He had never been much for the public eye, or so it had always seemed before when there was hardly any sort of connection other than the village in which they had once pledged their loyalties. So Tenten hadn't expected anything more than simply that. With all the drama and attention that surrounded his family's massacre, it was likely that his taste for being scrutinized - specifically, being placed under such a magnified microscope - was violently negative at best.

And in that was Sasuke more like his former teammate than he would care to admit, she supposed.

Lingering on that thought, the kunoichi turned back to him with a serious downturn of her lips. "For now, though... we better tie her up. And with something strong."


	18. A Family Affair

**Theme**: Sibling Affection  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Yakushi Kabuto, Saruboti Hiruzen, Orochimaru  
**Pairing(s)**: Slight hints of Sasuke/Tenten if you squint reeeeeally hard  
**Warning(s)**: Crack. Delicious crack.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of **circleobetrayal** that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from **30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**: **its_game_time**

Tradition for the Sarutobi line was older than the founding of the Hidden Leaf Village; older than the founding of _any_village, really. As old as time itself, perhaps. And while the world had certainly changed since those days, there had never been a cause or reason to amend the rules that the clan had followed for generations. None, that is, until now, she supposed. But was it really up to her to decide such a thing? Her hold and guardianship over the scroll was only temporary, after all. Asuma had pressed upon that fact several times before handing it over to her. And then he had gone and gotten himself killed by Akatsuki, leaving behind nothing more than two children and an unborn baby to represent what remained of the clan's pride.

The fact of the matter was that Sarutobi law stated that the family summons were to be passed down to the eldest male heir. And should he die, it would go on to the next in line. A woman had never held the pleasure or curse of the responsibility of signing the pact, and tradition stated that it should remain so. But Konohamaru was still too young and Tenten was already pledged to an animal summons through her father's line. It wasn't fair to have two animal summons. It had never even been heard of in the shinobi world.

Had it?

But as she laid in her bunk with the small troop of stolen monkeys from Kabuto's lab sleeping at the foot of her bed, the kunoichi began to wonder if it wasn't so impossible as she initially thought. Not that it mattered much, now. Both scrolls with the blood contracts were safely tucked away with the rest of her things, back in Konoha. And though it was true that she could still call on the Dragons for help, Tenten decided revealing _that_little trump card should only be used as the very last resort while she was still bound to the Sound Village.

However, there was still the matter of the monkeys.

"Maybe it's a bloodline thing," the kunoichi mused softly to herself.

The initial intention had simply been to cause trouble for the good doctor in retaliation for one too many remarks against the both of them concerning their progress in training. And there had been no better way they could think of to satisfy that need for quiet revenge than to release all of the test animals from his laboratory. The sight of the entire base scrambling to collect all of them back up had been well worth the punishment that would no doubt come when they were found to be the guilty culprits. Neither one of them had ever planned on keeping any of the animals, least of all the spider monkeys.

Kabuto had been using them to test out new stimulant pills. But possibly through her own interactions with them, or from some other, unexplainable reason, they had developed a particular fondness for the kunoichi. Or rather, seemed to have developed some sort of attachment when - unlike the others who had simply headed towards fresh air and freedom - found them gathered in her room after their escape.

Tenten gave a light scoff, recalling her grandfather's words. "Shinobi don't choose the summons..."

"The summons decides who signs the contract."

Through the dimness - perpetually underground for days on end, her eyes had more than adjusted to the lack of lighting that covered the majority of the base - the kunoichi watched from where she laid as a shadowed silhouette emerged from underneath the bed. All the while, red swirls of his eyes remained perfectly illuminated despite the darkness. A spark ignited just to her left and flooded the room with a yellow glow, though, for a few precious moments while her eyes adjusted to the new source of light, Tenten had been temporarily blind. If it had been an enemy, she would have been dead then and there.

Still squinting slightly under the flicker of the candle, she quirked a brow up at him in a wordless question.

"...He told me the same thing."

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," the young woman commented, keeping her tone evened if not slightly tinted with curiosity, "I'm pretty sure we didn't have a meeting scheduled for tonight."

Rather than respond or comment - rather than give her the satisfaction of a reaction, she supposed - the shinobi extended his fingers towards the floor. The both of them only had to wait a few seconds more before a smaller arm darted out from the shadows of her bed. And with a small tug from the Uchiha, a dark blur quickly scrambled up to rest on the other's shoulder. Like he had been doing ever since they took up residence in her room and their lives.

Smirking at the sight, she held out her arm out to the smallest of the troop. It only took a few seconds for Junior to find her scent in the air before he jump the distance between them to come clamoring onto her shoulder, his tiny hands sifting and brushing aside strands of her hair in somewhat of an appreciative gesture. And then it was a simple motion of lifting Tenten's other arm to direct the baby monkey to the rest of the group so that he could sleep with the rest of his family. "Missed them, huh? As much as you banged the cages and fought in the lab, I'm a bit surprised."

"...He would come by, sometimes, The Third. To make sure I was doing ok. After..."

Something in his tone caught her attention, something that seemed to go beyond his usual neutrality and indifference as he spoke of her grandfather and his early habits. And as she turned to him at the comment, there was no helping but seeing the shift in the other's stance that seemed to match the change in his demeanor. "...Sounds like something he would do."

But none of their encounters in the past or the images she had seen of him since her arrival could match whatever it was that was displayed before her now. And so, she was at a loss over what to label this as, if it could even be labeled at all. Still watching him from the corner of her eye, Tenten couldn't help but tilt her head and wonder if bringing Junior over was the _only_reason he had come. Or had there been something else? Normally, he wouldn't linger in her room longer than necessary. It posed too much of a risk if someone came in unannounced. - As Orochimaru's next potential body, such a thing would never happen if they were in his room. - And the way he seemed to passively watch them all, curled together in a giant bundle of fur at her feet, it was almost like...

"...Come on," she said, soundlessly pulling the blanket back invitingly, "Junior would probably cry if you leave, now."

The look he gave her told of his clear irritation at such a suggestion, the red of his Sharingan flaring up for just an instance before it died down into the dimness. And that, she could contend with; had no problems facing up against. Because it meant that there was some semblance of his normal self locked still hovering on the surface and the two of them could continue on as if nothing had ever happened; as if this night had been nothing more than the dazed hallucinations of her overworked mind. Because she had learned to rely on these things. But even despite that, the kunoichi had caught a tiny flash of something else that flickered through his eyes that she could not help but wonder about; something that seemed to strike her so strongly that she was seconds away from breaking their usual banter to ask about it.

And then all consideration to find out the truth behind his actions quickly dissipated as he quietly seated himself on the ground beside the bed, his back to her and resting against the bunk.

Tenten never expected that he would join them or that he would even consider staying. It simply was not in his usual nature or demeanor to be so... human. To care. Yet there he was, and the thought of it had her fighting back a faint smile pulling at the corners of her lips as he blew out the candles without another word. And as the room was engulfed in darkness once more, Tenten was left with a strong if not strange feeling of comfort at knowing that he was there, even despite the tension that seemed to press down on all of them. Despite the questions and confusion that kept her away for sometime after his breathing had evened out in sleep. And wondering why that was so became enough of a mystery to keep her up almost til dawn the next morning.


	19. When the Veil Lifts

**Theme**: Public Intoxication  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mention of Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru  
**Pairing(s)**: Slight hints of Sasuke/Tenten if you squint reeeeeally hard  
**Warning(s)**: None  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: Based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of **circleobetrayal** that eventually inspired the fic 'Inheritance of Betrayal.' Theme borrowed from **30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**: **its_game_time**

Halfway back to her room, she could already tell that they had overdone it with the serum. Then again, there wasn't much else she could expect from being used as a human guinea pig. But Kabuto was usually good and extremely careful at guessing the right dosage for her height and weight, especially with the experimental drugs that he was developing. Or maybe this was simply a form of retribution for being so unmovingly effected by his more gruesom experiments. It was no secret that the '_good doctor_' would find some level of pleasure and satisfaction in the discomfort of others. But given the severity and range of damage that Tenten's techniques tended to generate, she had already seen her fair share of the world's worst of cruelties. The kunoichi would be hard pressed to let it unnerve her now, this far into the game.

But whatever the reason, she was left to deal with the aftermath all the same, stumbling through the corridors with as much coordination and effort that was left after the haze and distortion settled in. And that was when she came across a rather unsavory group of Sound-nin.

Sharp and calloused knuckles cracked into her cheek, throwing the kunoichi off-balanced enough that she crumpled to the ground with hardly a fight. Then again, it was difficult enough to stand with how the earth seemed to spin and shift in her vision. Even as she laid sprawled out on the ground, there was nothing but the feeling of vertigo and the distinct throb of her bruising cheek to bring Tenten comfort. All the while, they continued to tease and taunt - to show Orochimaru's precious Konoha kunoichi just what they _really_ thought of her - never relenting against their adversary. Just like they had been taught to be, she supposed.

A rather harsh kick to her stomach snapped Tenten's mind instantly back to the reality of the situation. But despite all the pain and disorientation she was feeling, the kunoichi refused to give them the satisfaction. So it was with every ounce of strength she could pull and muster from her weakening body that the young woman made to stand, teething clenching against the biting cries of protest her body gave. Muffled voices called out in reaction, droning in a deadened sort of warble that she had no hope of understanding. One thing was clear, though. They wouldn't stand by and simply let her go so easily.

But she wasn't so completely helpless either.

There were only few occasions she remembered where Tenten had been able to witness Lee incorporate the Drunken Fist fighting style. Always after accidentally snagging an alcohol laced beverage or dish. Always with near devastating results. And with the last, her curiosity had been piqued enough that the kunoichi had finally given in to the temptation and looked further into the technique, applying what she had seen from Lee with what she read in the scrolls. Needless to say, it was a lot more random and sporadic than she had anticipated, but in a way it made some sort of sense. The less predictable the moves, the harder it was to defend against it.

She was far from a master; had yet to even use what she learned in real life situations. But given the circumstances, it was better to stumble through as best as she could than do nothing at all.

A shadow to her left caught the young woman's eye. And before she could even think of a counter, the kunoichi's body was already moving. Dodging. Reacting. Every shift - every shadow - was like an instant trigger to her senses. And despite not catching every single hit or kick (far from it in her state, knowledgeable on the Drunken Fist or not), there was still a small sliver of pride in still being able to put up a decent resistance against them.

It wasn't until, with a hard shove, she fell back into a familiar presence's arms that the band of Oto shinobi even considered stopping their assault. Dazed and confused as she was - running on instincts alone - Tenten hadn't given much thought to who's hand had caught her floundering body, only that she was surrounded by enemies; people who wanted to do her harm. And so, the elbow had lashed out before any inkling of a familiar presence began brushing against what remained of her consciousness, reacting without thought or intent other than to defend herself. Only when a firm and steady hand shot out from the darkness to stop the path of her arm did the kunoichi's mind start to become aware of her surrounding once more. Of Sasuke's close proximity.

Everything that followed afterwards was nothing more than a mix of mental blurs, instances of memory, and a lot of missing holes between standing against the wall in the corridor and waking up in her quarters some hours later. And every time she tried to inquire about the events in between, the young Uchiha would simply shift his gaze to her in muted neutrality, or ignore her completely.

It wasn't until months later, back in the safety of her one-bedroom apartment in Konoha, that Tenten's memories of that night came back. Along with everything else he had been asked to seal away in her mind.


	20. Separate Paths

**Theme**: Be careful what you wish for [ Wordcount: 1446 ]  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mentions of Orochimaru, Maito Gai,  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: A series of one-shots based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of **circleobetrayal** that eventually inspired the fic '**Inheritance of Betrayal**.' Theme borrowed from **30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**: **its_game_time**

Leaping from branch to branch, the kunoichi could not help but take in every little detail as it all went whizzing by. Or wonder if that stump there had always belonged next to that tree. Or if Tenten had always missed seeing that rock seated beside the stream when she used to go by this way with her team. They had to have been new, she argued. Not enough time had passed for things to change so dramatically; for her to find every sight and smell and touch so foreign and yet still vaguely familiar. But then, so much of the kunoichi's life for the past few months - years, possibly; time and its passage had never exactly been a forefront concern while she was there - had been filled with nothing else but training and fighting and planning. Nothing but working towards a goal that wasn't even completely hers to accomplish. And now, to have none of that, none of the things she had clung to during her time away... It was hard _not_ to feel the world shift into an oddly different light.

After what seemed like a lifetime serving under the banner of Oto and its dictator of a legend, it felt strange to finally be heading home. What was stranger still was the fact that she would not be returning alone. Not entirely. And maybe that was enough for her to know or understand: Things would and could not go quite according to plan. But maybe that was her own fault for hoping to begin with. Then again, Sasuke may have been her teacher and companion - maybe even her friend - for the past few months. But the kunoichi had studied under Maito Gai for years.

She landed on the ground with a quiet thud of her feet, her approach as soundless and unassuming as any shinobi was capable. And though she would be reluctant to admit it, she had Oto to thank for it. If there was one thing Tenten viewed as a positive aspect from her time spent in Sound, it would have to be that. She was a better person than she was before entering their captivity. Less refined in her abilities. Because though the training was unrelenting and the expectations nearly impossible, there was no doubt that such methods worked sufficiently to improve her skills greatly; far more than her own sensei could do or did in the years she spent under his teachings. With that thought in mind, she lingered a few moments in her crouch.

Then again, time was not something they had an unlimited supply of, not with Sasuke within the borders of Fire.

Cold and calloused fingers reached out to smooth the dirt that had shifted from her soundless landing, clearing away her tracks. Erasing their existence, at least for a little while longer. And then in a single move, she stood and pointed her gaze upwards to the bright sun shining overhead. "Unless the schedules have changed, the patrol shouldn't be around for another hour or so."

Scanning through the foliage, the young woman squinted at the light filtering through the leaves and waited. And waited some more with a small furrow of her brows at the delay. A bird called in the distance, a closer one answering almost instantly overhead. And a few seconds later, he dropped down from his hidden perch to stand beside her, a quiet rustle of leaves the only indication of the young shinobi's decent. And with a simple and wordless look, Sasuke pressed her to keep moving. She responded in kind, moving almost on instinct at his unspoken command.

After all this time and after answering to no one else but him for so long, there was no helping it. He was still her captain. She was still his Second-in-Command until his plans came to fruition. And whether they ever admitted to it or not, they were partners in this game of truths and lies. At least, for now.

"You know, I _can_ make it back on my own," she murmured after a moment, "And even if I _did_ try to follow you, you're usually pretty good at avoiding that."

After all, there was a reason he was still marked as a missing-nin for more than three years. All the same, he responded in the usual manner, letting off a short and quiet breath in a scoff. But there were no objections to her claim, any of it. The young man knew better than to question her skills. It was, she supposed, the reason why Sasuke chose her to be his sparring partner, short of needing a new slab of meat to pulverize. And in return, he had promised Tenten freedom.

It was an offer she could hardly refuse, as well as one she couldn't hope to trust. And as most would under the circumstances, the kunoichi had taken his words with a grain of salt and an endless amount of caution. He had betrayed the village, after all, and deserted their cause without a second thought to it... or the team he left behind. So they say, in any case. And with the events leading up to her eventual capture, the young shinobi had made it perfectly clear that he was willing to forgo everything else for his own causes. These days, however, she would have placed her trust in Uchiha Sasuke's word without hesitation. Traitor, though he was, he was good on his promises when it ultimately came to achieving his objectives. But amid the hard work and toil of training alongside someone so determined to achieve his goals, Tenten ended up making her own promises.

Casting a glance his way, the kunoichi could only be skeptic of the people he aimed to enlist to his cause. Soldiers of Sound tended to hold little loyalties beyond those to themselves. "Are you sure about this?"

A pause. The usual beat of breath that passed before he answered. "They have the skills I need."

"Let me rephrase that." Brows furrowed, she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Turned to face him head on as she always had. And with a firm hand reaching out to grasp his forearm, she gave him little choice but to pay attention, if only for a moment. "Are you sure about _them_?"

"...For now."

"Well I _don't_."

Not that it mattered. Not that he cared that she didn't.

Sighing, she turned to continue their journey once again. Just a little further in away from the borders and they'll part their ways. A little longer and the trees will be come too thick for her to follow behind him should she change her mind or back out on their deal. Sasuke had considered every possibility. And he was never one to skip out on his half of a deal, no matter what the consequences. No matter if _she_ was hesitant to follow through on the arrangements. Things changed. And while Tenten may have wanted this in the beginning - in the dark and dank isolation of Sound - too much had happened between now and then. Too much had been seen of the little sliver of humanity that still remained inside of that cold and black heart of his.

She could trust no one else to help him in his goals. She could trust no one else to keep him on his long path to redemption. For months, he would be on his own until her memories returned.

Sliding up the sleeve of her shirt - reaching for the faded mark etched into the skin just below her elbow - Tenten resolved to rework their arrangement, even by force and the point of a blade if it meant that he would agree to have her remain his Second a little while longer. She didn't hear the swift movement of his fingers. Didn't hear the shift in his steps. So there was no challenge in his strike; nothing to stop him from hitting the pressure point in her neck.

"...I'll make sure someone finds you before the wolves do."

And it was with a hard thud that she fell to the ground like a lump. Already, things were starting to get fuzzy and broken images she thought were clear began fading in a haze of confusion. What was once believed became doubtful. And months of living disappeared in an instance. All that was left was the dark of nothingness as her eyes slid close, the sight of his retreating back the last image she would see before it all was completely sealed away in a distant corner of her mind.


	21. Knickers in a Twist

**Theme**: Wardrobe malfunction [ Wordcount: 494 ]  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mentions of Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Orochimaru  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: A little Uchiha abuse. At the expense of his pride. xD;  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: A series of one-shots based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of **circleobetrayl **that eventually inspired the fic '**Inheritance of Betrayal**.' Theme borrowed from **30_tortures**.  
**And to the anonymous reviewer from the last chapter:** You are very welcome! Thank _you_ so much for those kind words of praise and encouragement (or, at least, I took them as encouragement)! They meant so much to me!  
**Dedicated to**: **its_game_time**

Side-stepping what would likely have been a killing blow had he managed to connect, she twisted her body around in mid-air. And in a last second decision to tip the scales to her advantage, she decidedly stretched the reach of her arm as far as it would go, managing to close her fingers tightly around the target as she let her momentum finish the rest of the work. Seconds later, satisfaction and a good amount of amusement was had as his maneuverability became compromised as he practically stumbled over his own feet to keep from falling.

He really should've known better...

It was, perhaps, a cheap trick, as he'd said later on. But as she'd learned through the years, all tactics were fair game under the terms of war. Or, at least, a mock battle between two shinobi who held some amount of respect for one another. And, for the record, the kunoichi was more than willing to give and use every reason to get him to stop wearing that god-awful bow.

She was never one to focus too much on fashion. When placed on a team with two grown men who preferred to go bounding about in skin-tight green spandex suits and orange leg warmers, fashion was the least of her concerns. The emerald eyesores, at least, held a specific function to both Lee and Gai-sensei's training methods. Speed was the bread and butter of a taijtusu specialist. And while it left nothing to the imagination, the suits did serve their intended purpose. With no resistance against the wind and air, their movements could only come faster. A few thick chords of rope tied around the waist was hardly as practical.

It was a thinly veiled codpiece, at best.

The deep scowl on his face as he fumbled to keep his pants up and somewhat modest said that Sasuke probably believed otherwise.

"Hey, don't look at me. You're the one who chose to wear _that_ - " And here, she made some wild gesture at his entire attire, seeing very little function in anything he wore. " - out in public."

Granted, it wasn't exactly as public as she made it seem, though the sentiment was still the same. After all, there weren't a lot of people who traveled this deeply within the borders of Rice Field, not without first encountering the many agents who called the Sound their home base. And even so, there were even less in this steadily flourishing country who wasn't under the influence of the traitorous Sannin. Orochimaru guarded his precious toys well.

Still, it was with a level of satisfaction and amusement that she withstood the weight of his glare as he turned with a huff and proceeded to walk away, ending their spar and declaring no one the winner. And whether it would be marked as a draw or simply postponed to another date or time, the kunoichi couldn't help but feel victorious all the same.


	22. My Life in Your Hands

**Theme**: Gender confusion [ Wordcount: 684 ]  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mentions of Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Maito Gai, Yakushi Kabuto  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: A series of one-shots based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of** circleobetrayal** that eventually inspired the fic '**Inheritance of Betrayal**.' Theme borrowed from** 30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**:** its_game_time**

She was not a medic. The others of her generation - Sakura, Ino, Hinata - had studied and worked to become a key component to their respective teams. To become the healing factor and advantage while working and fighting out in the field. But Tenten had decided long ago that her hands were simply not meant to save lives like theirs. No. The kunoichi had been born and created to take them away. And that, perhaps, was the initial reason why he'd chosen to keep her alive. At least, at first.

They were soft by comparison - passionate by their own right - but not quite as cruel or unforgiving as someone who made a living creating and making use of dangerous ninja tools. While there had been a spark of an interest at their initial meeting, it was never so all-encompassing as Ino and Sakura's infatuation of the prodigy. Even now, though both would feign to deny it, the rivalry and hope lingered. And while some were, admittedly, stronger (Hinata, at least had the strength of an entire clan's worth of tradition and skill), they hardly held the heart of a killer.

The fact that she did, apparently, was enough of a difference to catch his attention.

Months later and a rigorous training regiment that would've made even Gai-sensei proud, she found herself far from the gentle hands and caring glow of a healer. This late in the game - this far down the path - Tenten knew and understood that she was bordering on treachery in her chosen allegiance with the missing-nin.

Still, she relented. Still, the kunoichi conceded to her own sense of morale (apart from the village and what she was taught growing up) and kept to the promise they'd made one dark night in the bowels of hell. No matter what it took. Letting him roam around in the recesses of her mind in order to seal away portions of her memory only proved how much she placed her trust in him. Because the young Uchiha heir had shown that he'd do the same, even if it was for his own means and purposes.

So it was a refreshing shock to find him hesitating, even for just one split second, as he stood over her on one of Kabuto's old operating tables.

That just wouldn't do. "...Stop being such a girl. _I'm_ supposed to be the nervous one, remember?"

His frown deepened under the intensity of the light, and she was met with a stark coldness that was as sharp as any weapon she could forge. It was reminiscent to days too far gone to recall, and very quickly, the kunoichi was reminded of another prodigy that was too engulfed in the policies and pride of his clan. And just when it seemed that all the red swirling in his eyes started to fade to white, Tenten felt the press of his thumbs against the points in her forehead. Before everything faded away to the pain.

Calloused fingers cradled her head as they lifted it up from the cool metal and her limbs fought against the restraints he'd insisted on using. - It was a good thing he had. - But still, she did not cry out; did not give in. Whether he'd admit to it or not, he was counting on her to be as strong as he assumed she could be. Even as the searing agony burned the back of her eyes and the base of her skull, Tenten had to live up to every potential he'd seen inside of her.

She would live to see his goals realized, the kunoichi had promised herself that much. And the world would be better for it, in the end, his former team, especially. If his path so happened to lead back to Konoha afterwards, so be it. If the worse he'd done against the village of their birth was to leave, then the kunoichi saw no reason for conflict. And every step away from what she'd known or what she'd expected from the world wouldn't have been in vain.


	23. Truth Be Told

**Theme**: The naked truth [ Wordcount: 526 ]  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura; brief mentions of Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato, Hatake Kakashi  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: A series of one-shots based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of** circleobetrayal** that eventually inspired the fic '**Inheritance of Betrayal**.' Theme borrowed from** 30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**:** its_game_time**

Green as the leaves that covered their home, her eyes darted back and forth between them, pink brows furrowed in confusion and wariness. She was struggling to believe their words; whether she could trust them to be true or if it was another game for him to play. Tenten could understand her hesitation. The way the rumors went, Sasuke's last game hadn't ended too well for Team Kakashi.

But then, she hadn't been there to give the counter-strike.

Things were different now.

Looking at the younger kunoichi, she watched the other continued to turn the information over in her mind, severely hoped that the latter would fall in line quickly. There would be no time to look for another medic they could trust. Especially not one who could tend to her own protection, she mused, giving her bonds a quick once-over. It had been Tenten's decision to keep Sakura bound with rope and chains, knowing and having seen the strength she'd inherited from her Legendary Mentor. The last thing they needed was an attack from within their camp while trying to escape capture.

An unconscious tug drew the kunoichi's attention, trusting that they'd hold but letting her hand fall to the scroll at her hip nonetheless. "So, let me get this straight. It's all been an act?"

"...More or less." And much like their days in the Sound Village, the weapon-mistress looked to the Uchiha for confirmation. It was better that the answers came from her while he was allowed time and energy to chart their next course of action. But still, even she wasn't wholly sure what had changed and what still remained the same. "Some things, I don't have to pretend."

Here, Sakura scoffed. Understanding, perhaps. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" And when it became apparent that it wasn't, Tenten pressed on. "We need your help. Thanks to Sparky, over there, we're down a medic."

She seemed to take in those words with a decent amount of shock, eyes wide with disbelief. As if it dawned on her then what they were actually proposing. Dissension. Betrayal. The life of a rogue. And perhaps, they were, from the perspective of an outsider. But for Tenten, at least, it would be a life worth leading if it meant finding the answers they all sought out.

Surely, Sakura understood that...

But just as quickly as her expression set in, it changed, her eyes hard-set and determined as they stared back. Proud as she gave them her final verdict. "No."

To her left, the kunoichi heard her comrade scoff. And already, she could see the smirk pulling across his lips in response. Because he had guessed it from the beginning. Sakura would not follow their path. Sakura was not made for this road, even despite the truths they'd revealed to her. But Tenten wasn't so willing to give up just yet. There was still a lot of ground to cover from here to Ame. And she would spend every step working to convince the young medic to joining. Because she was just as stubborn as any shinobi. Because 'no' was not an option.


	24. Fork in the Road

**Theme**: Worst nightmare [ Wordcount: 760 ]  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mentions of Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: A series of one-shots based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of** circleobetrayal** that eventually inspired the fic '**Inheritance of Betrayal**.' Theme borrowed from** 30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**:** its_game_time**

"You're making a mistake."

Sharp and dangerous, he turned his eyes to her at the accusation. And already, the kunoichi could feel the crackle of lightning in the air itself from his contained fury. Because Uchihas were never wrong. Because Uchiha Sasuke never made a mistake. Years had been dedicated to this course for them to abandon things now. Too much planning had gone into his every move for things to turn out otherwise. But Tenten knew better. Tenten was more practical.

No one was perfect.

It had been a flawed plan to begin with, filled with uncertainties and unknown variables that they would be forced to deal with when the time came. But she had been prepared for it. These were the principles that the life was based on. This was the structure that had guided Tenten's life since entering into it. And the kunoichi had agreed, believing that all their planning - all their experiences - had prepared them for the hard decisions that were to come. After all, infiltrating an enemy organisation was difficult enough. Worming your way into two should have been nearly impossible.

But Sasuke had managed, with one driving force leading his every step: revenge for his fallen clan. Retribution for the massacre at Itachi's hands.

Neither one of them had ever expected for things to turn so wrong in a matter of months.

The latter had been achieved, easily enough, playing out like a drama with a hard struggle and a battle of Gods upon the earth. All while she had been back in the Leaf with barely a scrap of memory of their beautifully orchestrated opus. And it had certainly taken it's toll on the younger brother to know that Itachi died at his hands. That much, she could tell during their silent trek towards Hidden Rain. But the problem came with the realization that both objectives were far from connected. And by the time she'd come back to him, there was a new player to the game.

Looking to him, she kept her voice low. "How much do you know about this guy?"

"You mean how much can I trust of him."

His name was Madara; a man out of legend and history. A man everyone thought to be long dead. And truly, when she had seen the mask with the orange swirl, there had been doubt and hesitation. But for more reasons than simply the identity of their new associate, though it was a prominent concern that sat near the top of her list. And in looking on at his squared shoulders and rigid back, the young woman could tell that it was so for him as well.

Feeling the weight of it, he turned, meeting her gaze with a red swirl of his own. And with his Sharingan activated, it was difficult not to take the matter seriously. He had never been one to use his bloodline idly, only resorting its use during spars when it was the absolute last resort. So that he would call upon it so openly now...

A sharp clip of his cape made his decision final. There was no room - no time - left for doubt. "It doesn't matter. He's been able to give me what no one else has: answers."

"But are they the _right_ answers?" she pressed. Which only earned her a look that was as piercing any weapon she possessed in her scrolls.

"Are you really worried about that?" Softly spoken, it was easy to think the words to be sympathetic. That he still possessed some kindness and empathy to keep him human beyond the ruthless actions of a man seeking retribution. But Tenten knew better. Sasuke was out for his own needs and goals. No one else's. "Or are more concerned about where this road will lead you?"

And there was the heart of the matter, cutting deep and laid bare for those special few to see - those few who knew her well enough to understand how she rationalized and theorized every move she made. As practical as she was - as cool and calculating as the kunoichi could be - Tenten was also a Leaf-ninja, raised on the principles of friendship and loyalties; of the Will of Fire that burned within all their hearts.

"...The Leaf was never a target, before." As much of a deserter and traitor as she was in her decision to leave, there was still a fine line that she'd promised never to cross.

Even for his sake. "And if it is, now?"


	25. En Passant

**Theme**: Mistaken identity [ Wordcount: 1184 ]  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Sabaku no Gaara; brief mentions of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Morino Ibiki, Maito Gai, Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara, Karin  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: A series of one-shots based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of** circleobetrayal** that eventually inspired the fic '**Inheritance of Betrayal**.' Theme borrowed from** 30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**:** its_game_time  
****Useless Fact**: '_When a pawn advances two squares from its starting position and there is an opponent's pawn on an adjacent file next to its destination square, then the opponent's pawn can capture it en passant (in passing), and move to the square the pawn passed over. However, this can only be done on the very next move, otherwise the right to do so is forfeit. For example, if the black pawn has just advanced two squares from g7 (initial starting position) to g5, then the white pawn on f5 may take it via en passant on g6 (but only on white's next move)._'**  
**

The bag was suffocating. But that was to be expected. Comfort was the last thing they wanted, not when she had all the information and they had all the intimidation. But as good as he was - whether the young shinobi had trained with Ibiki for a week or for a year - she was better. She had prepared. Despite him being a relative genius when it came to strategy, the kunoichi had him beat. It would take a lot more than word tricks and mind traps to catch her in his pitfalls. And Tenten was too stubborn to lose without a fight.

Even so, it didn't take long for the bag to grow stifling and hot, the ends of her hair sticking to the sweat along her skin. Every now and then, she could still feel the air seeping through the fabric, or imagined that she could for that one scrap of sanity to hold on to. But in the end, it was one layer too much; one extra barrier between the kunoichi and a world that marked her as a traitor.

Now, more than ever, Tenten hoped that he knew and appreciated all the sacrifices she had made to see his plans succeed.

Tugging on her bindings again, she shifted her head towards the shuffle of footsteps. "He won't come for me, you know. It's not in his nature."

There was a soft sigh to her left, the footsteps becoming more deliberate before fading into the nothingness once more. As if it were a trick to confuse her. As if it mattered that she couldn't know where he was - who he was - until he spoke. And, as it turned out, it did.

"...Are you sure about that?"

Whatever struggles she made - whatever frustrations she had over the matter and being captured so easily - they all stilled at the sound of his voice. Because, though it had been a few months since they last met face-to-face, there was no mistaking it. He held a certain distinction in tones and pitch that was all his own. That was unmistakable.

"Gaara." It was a surprise, to say the least. But it should have been expected that the Leaf would seek to implore outside help on these matters. Every single shinobi of this generation had been her friend - her comrade - at one point in their career. Gai-sensei had made a point to ensure that his little team of students knew the importance of working well with _any_ team, not just their own. And, of course, with the Five Nations well on their way towards an alliance agreement, it was only natural to utilize that advantage.

Clenching her teeth against the realization as the folds slid from her eyes, she faced the former host of the One-Tails with unwavering determination. And though his stare was as imposing and intimidating as ever, the kunoichi held her gaze and fixed hard on the dark ring of his eyes as she spoke. "I'm just a piece in his chess game. And you should know better than anyone: he'll sacrifice _everything_ to win it."

Arms crossed, his stance shifted and the muscles in his brow twitched a hair's breath. "...Even his Queen?"

Despite not knowing what his thoughts were, now - despite the uncertainty - she laughed, sinister and soft at his words. And when he seemed confused at her reaction, the kunoichi's lips cracked from the smirk that pulled at her mouth.

How naive they all where.

"You think I'm his Queen," she stated, the smirk soon moving effortlessly into a snarl at the afterthought, "That's cute."

As she had learned over the years, the young Uchiha possessed a unique mind that was far different from his peers. Yes, he had been raised on the same principles that all Leaf shinobi had; that comrades were more important than the mission, and that teams were the best course of seeing an assignment through. It was a system that had brought Konoha to the height of prosperity over the other nations. It was what made the Leaf's forces so strong, gathering soldiers of all skills together in a balanced combination. But Sasuke's path led a different way.

His was a road of solitude. Even with her by his side.

"Sakura, then?"

The kunoichi scoffed, knowing full well that the medic's old affections had long since dissipated after years of watching his descent as an outsider looking in. And that his loyalty to the team they once shared no longer mattered in light of his plans. It was almost a sad thought to consider, her eyes becoming distant a moment in realizing that neither one were the same people they once were. But then, they had all lost that innocence, over time.

They weren't children, anymore.

"Maybe once, a long time ago, she might have. But no."

The young Kage looked skeptical at that. And he had every right to be. He'd seen the lengths both Sakura and Naruto had gone through in hopes of saving their former teammate from the dark path that he walked, first from Orochimaru and then from this new player in the game who called himself Madara. He'd stood as a witness to the strength and resolve they held in saving any of their comrades, himself included. Such was the inspiration - such was the loyalty - that Naruto could instill in others with his unfailing determination. Emotions like that could easily control a person's thoughts and perspective. And it was easy to believe that was the case with her, having spent the better part of a year under the Uchiha's influence.

"We're both pawns in his schemes, just like everyone else. A bishop and a knight, at best." With Karin as a rook, if she ever thought to come back to him, no doubt.

It was a harsh reality, perhaps. But it was a truth she'd come to realize long ago. Though he considered her his second-in-command, Tenten was far from being a partner or even a comrade. Certainly, the kunoichi would be considered anything but his peer. At this point, there was only one person who stood as his equal, no matter how much the young heir refused to believe it. And even though the revival of his once prominent clan was a goal to be achieved, it was only secondary to revenge. Secondary to retribution. Nothing else could be more important to him.

"Which one is which?"

It didn't matter, she was going to say. She was just a means to an end; a lingering promise that simply wouldn't go away. He'd said as much when she came rushing back after months of ignorant bliss under a memory binding jutsu. And Tenten was fine with being a tool for his absolution. It was a cause she was willing to sacrifice her life for. And she would have let Gaara and anyone else who asked know it with an unfailing resolve that Gai would even be proud of.

But in that moment, the world exploded. And nothing else mattered.


	26. Reading the Fine Print

**Theme**: Miscommunication [ Wordcount: 1390 ]  
**Character(s)**: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke; brief mentions of Hyuuga Neji, Maito Gai, Haruno Sakura  
**Pairing(s)**: Hints of Sasuke/Tenten  
**Warning(s)**: SPOILERS FOR 614 AND BEYOND  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but these words.  
**Note**: A series of one-shots based on a plot idea originally made for the RP community of **circleobetrayal** that eventually inspired the fic '_Inheritance of Betrayal_.' Theme borrowed from **30_tortures**.  
**Dedicated to**: **its_game_time**

"This was not part of the deal." Pacing back and forth in the small space of the cave, she could hardly find the means to address him in the usual manner of calm respect, let alone with the patience that came when dealing with a scheming prodigy. Even when Tenten had been frustrated with him, she always managed that air of respect that his authority warranted. Now, though, despite being knee deep in the secrets and sacrificing everything else in her life, the kunoichi crossed the line easily.

Anger, after all, was a powerful emotion. Sasuke understood that better than most. "This was _far_ from it."

Because there was no way for anyone to predict things would turn down this road.

"Calm down, Tenten..." Icy cold and seemingly numb to the emotion of those around him, the young Uchiha fixed her with a heavy stare.

She knew the look well - had been subjected to it many times in the past, whether it was because the kunoichi spoke a truth he refused to acknowledge or because she had pointed out a flaw in what he believed had been a solid course of action. And Tenten had taken it and learned accept it as a warm hand of comfort, even if it meant that it would close around her throat and crush everything she fought to achieve. Now, thought, it infuriated her more than anything ever had in the past. Almost to the point of breaking.

"That was my teammate!" The speed of which her head snapped around to face him - to challenge him - would've been impressive had it been anyone else. There was a strain in the muscles at being pulled too far in the rotation, and a pinpoint lance of pain at the base of her skull that was buried in the rage. But Sasuke knew her well and had seen the weapon specialist at her best. And most cruel. To him, this was nothing.

And so, he pressed on. "_Former_ teammate."

Whether intended or not, there were so many levels to his statement that hit upon a nerve buried inside of her, snipping a chord within her mind that seemed to be the last lingering thread of her sanity and control. That reached elbow-deep into her chest and tear at the muscle that still thumped with life. Because in the next instance, her fingers were already digging into the fabric of his robes, iron grip clenching deep and hard as it moved with a sharp pull of the kunoichi's arm until she felt his back hit solid wall.

Her forearm pitched forward into the hard cage of his chest for good measure.

With the close proximity, it was easy to tell the height advantage he held over her in addition to every other weakness she possessed in comparison. Because despite the training and the improvements she'd managed to make during her time with him, Sasuke was still leagues beyond her reach. - _Something to strive for; better than the day before_ - Regardless, Tenten stood strong and firm, teeth gritting and grinding while she held on to some semblance of control.

But only just barely.

"Priorities, Tenten." - She snarled, ready to bite back at the hand that fed her. - "We can fight it out after this is done, if you'd like. It doesn't matter much to me."

Breath coming hard, she carefully weighed her options. There was no denying that part of her wanted to hash things out then and there while they waited on the wings of their next big move. She had very little chance of winning against him; always did. But the idea of getting a few punches in past his defenses was a tempting thought. It would be all too satisfying - all too perfect - to fight until she collapsed, bloodied and bruised in exhaustion.

Because any amount of pain she could dish out and take in had to be better than the aching hollowness she felt.

Frustrated, it was with a growl that the kunoichi gave him one final shoved into the wall and turned away, lost in thought. Lost in general. "This has gotten way out of hand. Beyond anything you ever anticipated."

Granted, it was never an easy road to begin with. But she stuck with it with a stubborn determination only a student of Maito Gai could possess. And through every twist and turn, Tenten faced the challenges head on, without doubt and hesitation. There was no place for it. There was no room for questions and second-guessing. And, in the end, she had always believed that things would work themselves out and turn out for the better. That they would be rewarded in their struggle to find absolution. Now, though...

"We've had this discussion before and you made your decision concerning it." His voice was smooth, if not clipped and tinged with impatience; almost tired as the young man's eyes darted towards her. "Live with the consequences. Or waste everything you've done and leave to follow Sakura back to the other side."

And it was like a slap to the face to hear him say that, knowing full well the sacrifices they'd both made, and where the bulls-eye of his revenge rested now. He would destroy her, too, she knew. Along with the rest of them if Tenten chose to take it all back and desert him now, after everything.

Nothing was more important to Sasuke than the pride of his clan. Not even his sanity. Not even his happiness.

Squaring her shoulders, the kunoichi prepared to let him know what she thought of that.

"I made a deal with you. And I aim on keeping it, despite whatever crap comes up at your whim," she spat out, retorting with a vehemence that the kunoichi only ever remembered feeling once before, during some raiding mission years ago in another lifetime. "But _he_ was not supposed to be a sacrifice. No one was."

And even after all the anger and all the fury that filled her at the thought of Team Gai suffering because of the decisions she made, Tenten softened and pulled back to settle on an emotion more raw than any either one of them could ever face. Because despite the hardships and difficulties, the kunoichi had never regretted her choice to join him. To help him. Not once.

Not until now. "...No one, but me."

And that was the most terrifying realization.

For a long time, he kept his eyes trained on her, never moving to give his thoughts towards one avenue or another. And with every ounce of strength of will she possessed, Tenten held the gaze. It was a tense few minutes in which a thousand different things filtered in and out of her mind; of the mistakes waiting on the wings of her choices and the different paths she could have taken to lead her away from this fork in the road - if she had stayed home in the village instead of going after him after her memories returned, if she had let their deal only go as far as her release from the prison of Sound... if she had simply accepted starvation and a slow death instead of deciding to fight for her half-life within Otogakure's ranks.

Deep down, though, Tenten knew in her heart of hearts. There was no way she would have done differently. They would still end up here. And she would have to live with everything.

Neji's death was just as much her fault as it was his.

Finally, she watched with a heavy weight on her chest as he took a step back, breaking the lock of their eyes and turning to move further in from the mouth of the cave. And that was all the signal she needed to know that the issue was dead and buried. No more talk of doubts and regrets. There was work to be done, with very little time left to execute them. Still, there was no helping the way his last words lingered in her mind as it slowly started to poison her thoughts. Or how strongly it hit upon every single weakness she tried so hard to hide away: "...If you really believed that, then you're just as foolish as the rest of them."


End file.
